Flightless
by WingsofValkyria
Summary: Sequel to my other story "Clipped Wings". It has been a year since Denmark tried to get revenge on Sweden by kidnapping Norway and Finland. What will happen? And how do you keep on going when sorrow turns into depression? Drama, Violence & Mpreg. Mainly NorIce but also some SuFin.
1. Chapter 1

**.:~ Chapter 1 ~:.**

Warning! Drama and Feelsoverload! Mpreg, Yaoi, Fluff, Lemons Abuse/violence etc.

Hi Everyone! This is the sequel to my other story _Clipped Wings_. Before you start with this one you should have read the other, at least if you want to understand everything ;) I made this with help from my friend Feli-senpai. Swedish is our first language so excuse any grammatical failures or whatsoever.

Pairings: NorIce and SuFin. Past DenNor.

Disclamier: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

_My plans are almost complete. Soon I will have my revenge. Soon._

* * *

It has been a year since Denmark tried to get revenge on Sweden by kidnapping Norway and Finland. Sweden and Finland where able to quite fast come back to their normal lifestyle. They were worried of course, but they had Sealand to take care of. However the first months for Norway were very difficult. He struggled to stay positive, but knowing that he once again lost an unborn child made him really depressed. He felt hopeless. He could not do anything to save them. And Denmark. They had once a somewhat beautiful relationship and it was now destroyed with the rest of his dreams. The nights where filled with nightmares. Norway could not escape them. It took about six months before he could show up at the world meetings again. But then he was more of a shadow of what he once was. The only person who could fill his life with any kind of joy again was Iceland. Ever since they had confessed their love to each other the days had become more and more brighter. Iceland had grown quite a bit these last months, both mentally and physically. He was now a head taller than Norway. They were still brothers of course, but they could not escape the feelings that they had started to grow for each other. They were inseparable and now they lived together in Norway.

* * *

~ Norway's House ~

Norway awoke with a start. The nightmares had been bothering his sleep for the last 2 months. He felt exhausted. He looked at Iceland that was sleeping next to him. He stroked his hair then he threw his blanket aside and went down to the kitchen for a glass of water but accidentally dropped it when he took it out from the cabinet. This woke Ice up. He walked downstairs and turned the lights on. Norway was on his knees trying to get all the glass shards off the floor. "Nor, what are you doing up in the middle of the night?". Norway didn't reply only stared at him but unfortunately cut himself on one of the shards, blood dripped from his finger and made him panic a bit. Blood was not something Norway could get used to. And who could blame him? Anyone after loosing that much blood a couple of months ago would be scared too. Iceland noticed this. "Careful" he walked over to Norway and hugged him from behind. "Does it hurt?" Iceland asked. "No" Norway replied emotionless. Carefully Iceland took Nor's hand in his and sucked the blood away. "There. Let's take care of this mess tomorrow okay?". Norway nodded. Iceland helped Norway up. Then he cleaned and dressed the small cut for him. Ice then went and took out a plastic glass and filled it with water instead. He gave the glass to Norway and they went upstairs again. Norway sat the glass on the bedside table. Then joined Ice on the bed. A moment of silence passed. "Ice?" Norway asked as he leaned closer and kissed Ice's lips softly. "Thank you". Iceland blushed a little and cuddled Norway in his arms. "Hmm" Norway said. "Huh?" Iceland replied. "When did you get so much taller than me Ice?" Norway asked suddenly. Iceland did not know what to say. "I don't know Lukas, but if I were smaller I could not hold you like this". Now it was Norway's turn to blush "I-I guess so". Iceland smiled and kissed him back. "I love you". He let his fingers trail down Norway's shoulder and back, before kissing him softly. Norway's eyes showed a little bit of life before they became dull yet again. He laid his head on Iceland's chest. "Get some rest Nor, there's another meeting tomorrow" Iceland said and yawned. He soon fell asleep. Norway closed his eyes as well. "I love you too".

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEE… Iceland slammed down hard on the annoying alarm clock. Norway was still asleep. Sigh. I guess I better wake him. "Norway" Iceland spoke softly. Norway just hummed in his sleep but did not wake up. Hmm. Iceland started to shake him a little bit. It didn't work either. Then a thought hit him. He studied Nor's face. "He's so cute when he's sleeping" Iceland thought. He leaned closer. Norway's lips looked so deliciously tempting. Iceland kissed them softly then trailed down Norway's neck giving light kisses all the way to the shoulders. By then Norway had opened his eyes and looked at him intensely. "Morning Nor" Iceland said. "Morning Emil" Norway replied, a pink tint on his cheeks. "Did you like that?" Iceland asked. "Very much so" Nor replied emotionless and tangled his fingers in Iceland's hair. It had become sort of a habit for Norway. Iceland kept giving him kisses, and it soon became rather hot. "You know Ice?" Norway asked. "Shouldn't we get ready for the meeting soon?". "Hmm?" Ice replied. "We really should not skip anymore meetings. But Nor? Are you sure you can go when you're like this?" he trailed down Norway's chest with his hand and stopped by the bulge in Nor's pants.

It had become somewhat of a tradition that the Nordic went to the world meetings together and this day was no exception. Arriving to Norway's house they, being Sweden and Finland, knocked on the door and waited. No one answered. "Seems like their still asleep" Sweden said and opened the door with the spare. "Norge? Island? Are you awake?".

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They both groaned. They had forgotten all about them. "Ice you started this you will go and greet them" Norway kicked Iceland out of the bed. "Ayyyyee" Iceland said from the floor but he could not help but smile at Nor's antics. "Fine, I'll get it". He went downstairs followed by Mr. Puffin.


	2. Chapter 2

_**.:~ Chapter 2 ~:.**_

* * *

_It had become somewhat of a tradition that the Nordic went to the world meetings together and this day was no exception. Arriving to Norway's house they, being Sweden and Finland, knocked on the door and waited. No one answered. "Seems like their still asleep" Sweden said and opened the door with the spare. "Norge? Island? Are you awake?"._

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They both groaned. They had forgotten all about them. "Ice you started this you will go and greet them" Norway kicked Iceland out of the bed. "Ayyyyee" Iceland said from the floor but he could not help but smile at Nor's antics. "Fine, I'll get it". He went downstairs followed by Mr. Puffin._

* * *

While they waited they sat down in the kitchen. Sweden, for some reason looked more tense than usual. This made Finland worry. "Sve, are you alright?" Finland asked placing an hand on his shoulder. Sweden responded by taking Finland's hand to his mouth and kiss it. "I'm fine Finland, don't worry." Around this time Iceland had made it down to the kitchen.

"Good morning Sve, Fin" Iceland looked at them smiling, but he seemed a little bit flustered.

"Oh good morning Iceland. Hope you don't mind us barging in like this." Finland said and stood up.

"We made some coffee. If you would hurry up please".

"I'm sorry, Nor and I overslept. He had nightmares again this night" Iceland replied a hint of worry in his voice.

"I see...I'm really sorry but we can't let you skip another meeting...".

Finland said with a tint of sadness and seriousness. He then went over to the coffeemaker.

"So, if you'd please, wake Norway up" Finland said without looking at Iceland.

"Is there something wrong?" Iceland asked.

"Nothing...I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well..." Finland said and looked up at Iceland. He gave a smile.

"I'll make you breakfast if you go wake Norway".

"That's too bad. I will go get him" Iceland said. And quickly walked towards the stairs, not much for conversations still. And he did not know what to do in situations like this one. Soon Norway was with them as well, he greeted them good morning and sat down at the kitchen table. Finland served them breakfast consisting of eggs and bread and coffee to drink. "Iceland said you had nightmares again Norway. Was it about...the usual?". Ever since the kidnapping, Denmark name had become somewhat taboo in the Nordic household.

"Yeah" Norway replied. He lost focus on Finland and stared at the wall instead, lost in thought.

Iceland laid a hand on Norway's shoulder making Norway break out of it. Ice looked concerned at him. Nor just shook his head and began eating again. Well, more like not touching anything. He just took a sip of his coffee.

"It's okay" Norway replied. He studied Finland. "Are you okay?".

"I'm fine, I think..." Finland said. "Anyway, are you done? We need do we don't get late it Germany will yell at us again".

"I'm done" Norway said quite quickly. "Norge, you have not eaten anything" Iceland replied. "I'm not that hungry" Norway said and stood up leaving the kitchen. "What's up with everyone today?" Iceland thought as he began washing the dishes with Mr. Puffin at his side eating the leftovers. After a while, everyone was ready to leave. They took their places into the car and drove away. As always it was an awkward silence on their trip to Germany as the meeting was going to be held in Berlin. The meeting went by as per usual with every nation not coming to any agreements. Romania had not been showing up for years so Norway did not have to worry about him. Denmark on the other hand, where nowhere in sight. He had stopped going after what happened and no one could get a hold of him. Or rather they did not dare to find him after they heard what he did to them.

After the meeting the Nordic decided to go out and eat, as they did every meeting. This was basically the only time they had time for each other and talk about non-nation related stuff. This time, however, it started out very awkward with Iceland trying to convince Norway to eat and Finland refusing anything alcoholic.

"For the last time Ice I don't want anything to eat" Norway said in a monotone voice. "WELL you have to eat something, don't starve yourself, I will force feed you if I must" Iceland replied and held out some food in front of his lover. "Listen to Ice Norway. You need to eat something" Finland said, worried. Norway could become very sick if he keeps this up. Sweden looked at everyone with worry even if you couldn't see it. He then switched plates with Norway as his food was much lighter to eat than Norway's. "Norge, _ät_." It wasn't often that Sweden spoke Swedish with the other Nordic, but when he did you know he was serious. Norway looked at Sweden and Finland, he sighed defeated. For now. "Fine" and began to eat though without an appetite.

Iceland could not put his thoughts around it, he did however had a hunch of what was wrong with Finland. Norway excused himself and went to the bathroom. Yeah, there went that lunch. Iceland knew that Norway threw up anything he ate. Damn it. He took this opportunity to ask Finland. "Finland are you perhaps..." he whispered the rest in his ear.

Finland, who had been drinking at the same time got his water in his airways and coughed.

"Why *cough* would you ask that Ice?" He asked sounding offended but with a very red face. Sweden, who always had been quite oblivious, noticed nothing as he petted Finland's back to help him breath.

"Well it's quite obvious, isn't it? Norway had the same... mood swings and such" Iceland said quietly so Sweden did not hear. He had apparently not been told about it.

Finland had been caught. "...well. Fuck..." Finland thought. He didn't want to talk about it with Sweden here as he had not been told yet. "...Is it okay if we talk about this..."issue" later Iceland?" Finland asked and went back to his eating, sneaking a glance to Sweden to see if he reacted weird. Surprisingly, he was eating without a care in the world. "Well...he's either very oblivious or he's just damn good at hiding it" Finland thought. Iceland nodded.

And then Norway came back and sat himself at the table.

"Norge" Iceland said in a serious tone. "Yes, what is it Ice?" Norway replied. "This is becoming a problem, you're already skin and bones as it is, don't lie to me". Norway looked at him directly now. "I'm not". He stood up. "I'm going to the hotel". And without any other words Norway walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

*_Ät_ - Swedish for "Eat".


	3. Chapter 3

_**.:~ Chapter 3 ~:.**_

* * *

_"Norge" Iceland said in a serious tone. "Yes, what is it Ice?" Norway replied. "This is becoming a problem, you're already skin and bones as it is, don't lie to me". Norway looked at him directly now. "I'm not". He stood up. "I'm going to the hotel". And without any other words Norway walked out of the restaurant._

* * *

"I might have upset him" Iceland mumbled.

"Maybe we should go back too..." Finland said and everyone agreed. They paid for their meal and left the restaurant. They were lucky that the restaurant was around the corner from the hotel so they didn't have to go that far, seeing as it had gotten dark during their lunch. They entered the hotel, said good evening to their fellow nations and decided to skip the after-meeting-party. They opened the door to their apartment at the hotel: It had two bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom and a small kitchen. It was dark inside. "Norway?" Iceland yelled and went to look in their bedroom. No sign of him anywhere. "... maybe he went out?" Iceland asked Sweden and Finland.

"I can try call him" Finland said picking up his phone and dialed Norway's number. Beep-beep-beep-bee-click.

"He declined" Finland said gasping. "I hope he's alright." Finland said as he started to get worried.

"Let's leave him alone then" Sweden said and placed a hand on Iceland's shoulder. "He'll be fine" Sweden said and gave a squeeze to Ice's shoulder.

"Still this isn't like him" Iceland said worried. But they went on with the normal stuff, watching TV and so on. When it was time for bed however Iceland could not keep calm as he thought something had happened to Norway. He had tried to call him several times already. Each ending in a decline before the cell phone was switched off.

Around 03:00 at night Norway finally appeared. Completely drunk.

Around the same time Finland woke up from his slumber with a back ache. Stupid cheap hotel-beds. He decided to go to the kitchen and take a glass of water and some pain reliever. When he came into the kitchen he heard the door open and saw Norway stumble in, obviously drunk. "Norway?" He asked carefully and went over to him.

"Where have you been? We've been so worried about you".

Norway looked at him. "Well you shouldn't, I'm not worth it" he rambled on and fell over. He made a face plant and broke his nose. This mad him panic, he screamed as blood poured out from his nose. He could only see Denmark with his knife. Not that he could move that much, his body would not let him. His screams woke up Sweden and Iceland who rushed to his side trying to calm him. Well it obviously didn't work that well. Iceland took Norway in his arms and held him tight against his chest. After a while Norway had calmed down enough to not scream at least, but he where still shaking like a leaf.

Finland was about to tell Norway not to say things like that when he fell. Finland panicked. He didn't know what to do and was revealed when Ice and Sve came running towards the kitchen. After Norway calmed down Finland sat next to them and gave both of them a hug. Sweden joined too and they sat like that the whole night.

When the morning came Norway had finally fallen asleep surrounded by his family. Ice stood up and put him on the couch, then removed all traces of blood on his face and on the carpet. "Looks like we have to keep an extra watchful eye on you" Iceland said softly as he kissed his forehead, a tear escaped and rolled down his face.

Not long after Sweden woke up. Finland was still asleep so Sweden carried him to their bedroom then decided to make breakfast for him and Iceland. Bacon and eggs with coffee and juice. When Iceland had put Norway on the couch he came into the kitchen and saw the breakfast Sweden made. "Thought you might be hungry" Sweden said, as neutral as ever, but living with him for years Iceland had developed a sense to "see" when Sweden was sad, upset, worried etc. In fact, all Nordics had.

"Thank you Sweden, umm if you don't mind me asking, is something the matter?" Iceland looked at him worriedly.

Well that was a surprising question. He didn't know why Iceland had asked him that. He didn't have any problems. Finland in the other hand... "I don't mind but it was a surprising question you asked. I'm fine but...I think something is troubling Finland. He hasn't been himself but it might just be a cold or something.." Sweden said and started eating his breakfast.

"Well you seemed troubled that's why I asked" Iceland said and started to eat as well. Sigh. "Why have Fin not told him yet?" he thought.

A while later Finland came into the kitchen, wished Iceland good morning and gave Sweden a quick kiss before taking his breakfast. As he sat down he asked Iceland about Norway.

"I worry for him, ever since Nor's pregnancy, and his baby's death he has been into a deep depression. Not sleeping enough and eating properly. I fear he throws up the little food he eats. He's off. And I can't really blame him. But this can't go on forever, his health is deteriorating, and fast these last months. I don't know how he is still functioning" Iceland said and looked down at his plate poking at the eggs. "And after what happened last night I think we all need to keep an eye on him, he might hurt himself".

"I agree." Finland said and looked at Sweden who nodded.

"I really don't think Norway should stay here longer. I'll talk to Germany about what happened and ask him to excuse us from the meeting. I think.. that we all need to discuss things" Finland said and put his dirty dishes in the sink and left to call Germany as he was the host country.

After Finland left it became an awkward silence between Sweden and Iceland as they ate their breakfast. Finland then came back after having talked to Germany. "He said that he understood and would excuse us not being there. He would also e-mail the notes that will be taken during the meeting. So I guess we'll pack our things and leave." Finland said and left to pack his and Sweden's things as Sweden took care of the dishes. Norway was still asleep and everyone agreed on letting him sleep as he needed it so Iceland spent some time sitting at Norway's side as he slept.

While Finland packed he could only think about his pregnancy. He himself only found out some days ago and, honestly, he was too scared to tell anyone. He was scared of Denmark but most of all he was scared about how Norway would react seeing as he lost his child. He knew that someday he had to tell his "husband".

After half an hour he was done packing and brought the bags into the living room.

Iceland stroked Norway's hair careful not to touch his curl. Although, Norway could need some water and maybe an aspirin to be able to sleep all the way home. Hmm. Well as long as he did not pull it... Iceland touched Nor's curl. Norway slowly opened his eyes. If he hadn't been tired he would've looked absolutely gorgeous with the sunlight from the morning sun cast on his face. "Nor? Could you please drink some water for me? And take this? It will help against your hangover" he said and handed them over. Norway did as told. "Good" Ice kissed his lips as Nor fell asleep once again.

As soon as everyone was ready they drove home. No one said anything but they were happy to skip the meeting. Finland and Norway was asleep the whole time and Iceland had picked up a book to read so the whole car was quiet, except for some small snores from Finland and Sweden did not mind the quietness in the car. In all honestly he would rather have a quiet car drive than being forced to talk to people. I took half a day before they reached Norway's house. They decided to let Norway sleep but Finland had woke up and helped carry the bags inside.

Ice after helping with all the bags, went out to the car again and carried Norway upstairs to their room. Making sure he was comfortable then went downstairs again. Iceland made his way to where Sweden and Finland where.

"Hey Sve and Fin, you could stay here for the night if you want to?" Iceland said awkwardly.

Finland gave a smile to Iceland. "We would appreciate that, thanks" The rest of the day they did nothing particular. Norway was still asleep so the rest of them decided to watch movies and eat something little and then go to bed.

The next morning Sweden and Finland said their goodbyes to Iceland and left as they wanted to get home as fast as possible. However...when they got home, something was not right.


	4. Chapter 4

_**.:~ Chapter 4 ~:.**_

* * *

"Stay here Fin" Sweden said and went to unlock the door, which was already unlocked which made Sweden very nervous. So he went in and turned on the light and what he saw made him gasp and drop his keys. Everything was ruined. Furniture on the floor, china broken and spread across the room, but the worst thing was the message. A message, written in red on the living room wall: {Be careful of your Queen or I might take him from you}.

Finland thought Sweden took a very long time in there so he decided to go in and find him.

"Sve what's taking so long? Surely there isn't a..." He stopped and looked at the wall. Who could have written that? What does the person mean by "queen"? Finland was really shocked and close to crying. Sweden tried to calm him down and eventually he succeeded. Right now Finland was sitting in the kitchen with a blanket and a glass of water while Sweden called Iceland to tell them what happened. "Iceland? Something happened here and unfortunately I think it might be Denmark". Iceland was shocked as well. "Denmark? My god, what has he done now?" Iceland asked worried.

"He broke in to our home and wrecked everything and he wrote a message on the wall saying that...*whispers* saying he'll take my queen away. I think he's talking about Finland." Sweden had to whisper so that Finland didn't hear it and go into shock again.

"Well it isn't safe for you to stay there, do you want to come back to our place? Is Sealand and Hanatamago okay? They weren't at home right?".

"No they are at England's. I'll give him a call and then we'll come over. Also, it's best that you don't say anything to Norway" Sweden said and hung up. He gave England a call and explained the whole thing, asking if Sea and Hana could stay a while longer and then they left for Norway's house. The car ride, as always, was quiet.

"It's now or never" Finland thought and decided to break the silence.

"...Sve?" He said carefully, receiving a hnn as response.

"...I'm pregnant..." At Finland's confession Sweden nearly drive in to another car. Did he hear right? Fin. Pregnant. Well that would explain his mood swings. "Fin?" Sweden said.

"Here it comes. He's gonna yell at me" Finland thought and answered a stressed "y-Yes?".

"...Thank you. For telling me" Sweden said and for the first time ever he sees Sweden smile. A real happy smile. The rest of the ride was pleasant and all too soon they were at Norway's house.

Iceland opened the door and let Sweden and Finland in with their bags and also helped them into their guestroom. "So, I have put on new bed sheets and so on, you can stay as long as it needs for your house to be fixed again" Iceland said. "The problem is, what are we gonna tell Nor when he wakes up?".

Sweden didn't think of that. He had been too busy getting them out of there.

"We'll tell him half the truth. Our house had a break in with burglars that wrecked the whole place and until it's fixed we'll be staying here".

"That will work, I hope" Iceland said. He did not like keeping secrets. But it was for Nor's own good.

"So how's everything, besides yeah you know, the house?" Iceland asked awkwardly and looked at Finland.

"Finland told me on the way here but I suspect you already knew." Sweden said looking at Iceland.

"Yeah, I figured it out, we must be careful though Norway must not know" Iceland said. "Must not know what?" a rather drowsy and sleepy Norway replied. "Nothing Nor" Iceland quickly gave Norway a kiss so he would not ask about it.

"Good afternoon Norway. How are you feeling?" Finland asked quickly.

"Like I went to _Helheim_ and back" Norway replied. "My nose hurt".

"Yeah.. you broke it..." Finland said carefully.

"H-how did I do that?" Norway asked confused.

Finland started to rub his head.

"Well...you were drunk and tripped and fell face down onto the floor..".

"Drunk? I don't drink. Well I used to, but not anymore, I feel sick even thinking about it" Norway replied still very confused about the whole situation.

"Well you did, and you made us all worry so were happy that you're okay...sort of" Finland said and decided to excuse himself to get a glass of water, but really he just wanted to get away from the awkwardness that surely was to come.

"Yeah, umm Nor? Is it okay if Sve and Fin stay here for a while? Their house where destroyed" Ice looked sad when he looked at Norway. "Yeah that's fine, but wait, did you say destroyed?" Norway asked worried. "Some burglars broke in and wrecked the place" Ice said trying to sound normal. Nor studied him for a moment but then let it go. "Well, our family is always welcome here" Norway said and looked at Sweden.

Sweden nodded and brought his and Finland's bags in to the guestroom.

Norway sat down on the couch in the living room a bit lost in thought. Well he was often these days. But there was something he could not get out of his mind. Yes he had gone to a club, but not to drink. He just had a glass of water and.. Wait. What if someone drugged him by putting something in his water? Well not much to do about it now. But still. He had a bad feeling about this.

Iceland sat down on the couch. "Nor"? he asked. "Hmm?" Norway turned his attention to his brother.

"Something bothering you?" Iceland asked. "It's nothing Ice, but now that you are here I do have something in mind" Norway replied. "Oh? What's that?" Ice asked. Norway gave a small smirk. "Well". Norway moved closer to where Ice sat and laid a hand on his cheek. Truth to be told Norway wanted to say so much to him. How much he loved him. But his past held him back. Instead he just showed his love in small gestures. Norway and Iceland leaned closer to each other and closed their distance in a passionate kiss. Just then Sweden walked in. He looked quite surprised. The position Norway and Iceland where in was a bit.. well. They looked at him as he turned on his heel and walked back into the kitchen. The brothers on the couch however gave a little chuckle before continuing what they were doing. "That was a bit awkward" Iceland said and smiled. Norway kissed his cheek then laid his head under Ice's chin.

They were happy cuddling for now.

Later that afternoon they sat down to eat dinner that Finland had cooked for them. Everyone ate happily, well almost everyone. Ice had to force Norway to eat something. Norway then left, going to bed early. "Yeah, sure…" Iceland thought and sighed. He was probably throwing up his food again. Finland looked questioning at Ice after Nor went upstairs. Iceland sighed again. "Is something wrong with Norway Ice? You look worried" Finland asked. "I think Norway is punishing himself" Iceland replied a bit frustrated. "Oh" was all Finland could say.

Norway didn't come back to the table so everyone continued eating in silence. After everyone was done they helped with the dishes and then decided to retreat to their rooms.

Iceland walked into his and Norway's room and started preparing for bed, he took off his shirt not noticing a pair of eyes watching him. Though the bed creaked a bit. He turned around. There Norway sat on the bed in only a shirt, one from Ice's closet so it was a bit bigger and opened halfway. Iceland gulped. "Like what you see?" Norway then asked. "I should say the same to you" Ice replied. Iceland sat himself next to Norway on the bed, leaning over him slightly. "Well the view is really nice from here, what about yours?". "Mine is… splendid" Norway said as one of his petite hands stroked down Iceland's well-toned chest. Ever since what happened Iceland had been working out more to be able to defend his family if necessary. Iceland hummed. But then grabbed Norway's hand and gave it a light kiss. He looked into Norway's eyes. "Nor, why do you keep doing this?" Iceland asked worried as he reached out a hand and unbuttoned Norway's shirt. He then let his hand wonder over Norway's very visible ribs. "Please you need to stop, you are gonna get very sick if you keep this up". Norway did not say a word. Just hugged his brother and closed his eyes as some tears escaped and dropped one by one onto the sheets.

Morning came quickly with birdsong and everything else. Norway and Iceland was still sleeping so Sweden and Finland decided to go shopping as a thank you for letting them stay there. It wasn't that far to the store so they decided to walk. "Sve? When do you think that we can go home?" Finland asked. "Don't know." Sweden answered.

As they walked they didn't know that someone was watching them from afar.

They kept walking. Something was odd though. Sweden thought he heard footsteps closing in, but when he turned around he could not see anything. "Su-san?" Finland asked worried. "I thought I heard something, let's move on" Sweden replied. But just as they were rounding a corner of a house. A voice spoke which sent chills up their spines.

"Good morning you two. Liked what I did to the house?".

Finland didn't dare to turn around, fearing what he might see. However, Sweden turned around and was greeted with a very smiling Denmark. "What do you want Denmark?" Sweden asked and glared at Denmark who didn't seem so affected of it. "Ohh nothing, I just thought I should stop by and say hi to my old friends" he smirked. "Like the present to Norway the other day, I thought he could use a little fun" he laughed. Finland and Sweden frowned at him. "No. Seriously though. I think you know what I'm here for, don't you Sweden?" Denmark said now looking very angry. Sweden glared at Denmark without answering him. He would not let Denmark ruin their life even more.

"Go away Denmark". "No" Denmark replied and attacked.

* * *

*_Helheim_ – Or _Hel_ is one of the Nine Worlds in Norse mythology. It's the place you come to if you do not die in battle. Also if you die from an illness or by old age. It's said that you actually can't get out of there, not even the gods themselves could do it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**.:~ Chapter 5 ~:.**_

* * *

When Finland woke up he found himself lying in a ditch all alone. His head was hurting and, checking the clock, he had been lying there for hours as it was nearly sundown. He also had five missed calls from Iceland and Norway. He was going to ask Sweden to call them as his head hurt, but Sweden weren't there.

"Sve? Darling where are you?" Finland called out and stood up. "Sve?" No answer. Fearing the worst he called Norway and Iceland and told them what happened and said that he would be back soon.

When Finland arrived home both Iceland and Norway meet him at the porch. They had been sitting there waiting since around three. Now it was close to seven in the evening and Finland appeared. "Finland are you okay?!" Iceland said as soon as he saw the swelling on Finland's face. They went inside. Iceland helped Finland to sit down and put a blanket on him. Norway walked to the kitchen and came out with an ice pack which he applied to the swollen area.

"We were walking...and Denmark...and Sve...he's gone..." Finland was in shock and was unable to speak in full sentences. His hands were shaking and he just wanted to lay down on the couch.

"It's okay Fin" Iceland tried to comfort him. "Sweden is strong, he can handle Denmark". Norway's hand twitched at the mention of Den, he almost dropped the ice pack he was holding. All he could see was Denmark in front of him. Iceland put a hand on Norway's shoulder. Norway looked at him and Denmark disappeared for a moment. In the end Finland curled up in the sofa and fell in to a very troubled sleep. He was lightly crying and shaking but didn't wake up. Iceland and Norway stayed with Finland the whole night and eventually fell asleep beside him.

* * *

~ Somewhere in Denmark ~

Sweden woke up in a room. He had cuts everywhere. And his body was sore of the bruises Denmark had given him.

He remembered that Denmark had hit Finland in the head making him pass out by the side of the road. He was glad the stupid Dane had not done more to his beloved husband. But now he where trapped. He looked everywhere but there was no way to get out. Denmark visited him every day and gave him some food at least barely enough so that he could stay alive. There was a small bathroom, a drawer, and a bed. But other than that, nothing. No windows or whatsoever. Denmark did not say anything every time Sweden asked why he was held prisoner there. A week went by fast. Two weeks. Three weeks. Until Sweden had lost track of time…

* * *

~ At Norway's House ~

It had been two months since the kidnapping of Sweden. Iceland and Norway did all they could to help Finland find his husband again, but with no clue where Denmark took Sweden they had nothing to go on, and their search gave no results. Norway tried to use his magic to find them, but being depressed and in bad shape did not help that much. His health could deteriorate even more if he continued to use it. They called England, but his magic did not get them anywhere either. They asked at the world meetings but no one had seen Denmark. Finally the day had come where Finland could go home again. Sealand and Hanatamago as well, since England where tired of babysitting. Finland had problems hiding his pregnancy now and in all honesty he wanted to go home. Not that he did not like it at Norway's place, there were just much on the line here and he felt he had stayed long enough.

There was a slight problem though, Norway had become suspicious of Finland's behavior and noticed his body change over time. He's not dumb. Right before Finland where going home, Norway confronted him about it.

"Finland, may I talk with you for a second?" Norway asked.

Finland nodded and followed Norway, suspecting what he wanted to talk about.

Norway sighed. "How long did you plan to keep this a secret from me?".

Finland fidgeted but decided to tell the truth.

"I just...didn't want to make you sad...none of this was planned you know? Us staying here. I'm sorry Norway...".

"You know that's not what I meant. I guess my brother is involved in this as well? You said your house where wrecked by burglars. I don't believe you. There's something else to it, also are you.. p-pregnant?" Norway asked as he shook cause of all the emotions flowing through him at that moment. He could not believe that they had all kept secrets from him. Right then Iceland came into the room looking quite worried.

"Norway..." Iceland began. But Norway could not take it anymore. With tears in his eyes, blinding him, he pushed himself out of the room, exited the house and kept running until his legs could not carry him any longer. He sat himself down at the foot of a mountain, crying until he could not anymore and his tears stopped falling.

After Norway ran away Finland tried to go after him but had to make a dash to the toilet. He puked and cried and afterwards he just felt so weak and useless. He blamed himself for everything.

Iceland knocked on the door. "Finland?" Ice asked worried. He did not get any answer. Iceland was quiet. He did not know what to do to make the situation any better. He just stood there outside the door, feeling helpless, waiting for Finland to come out.

After a while Finland did come out. His eyes were red ad puffy and he was terribly pale.

"Oh Iceland..." he could form words and he was tired. So so tired. But he couldn't sleep now.

They had to find Norway.


	6. Chapter 6

_**.:~ Chapter 6 ~:.**_

* * *

Norway looked around where he sat. It felt familiar. A name came to his mind. Oh yes. He where sitting at the foot of a mountain that ends in a cliff called _Trolltunga_. He had been there before when he was younger. Perhaps he should enjoy the view one last time? He climbed up and came to the top. He stood at the edge of the cliff staring down at one of his fjords. It's clear blue water reflecting in the sunlight that managed to find its way through the dark clouds that began to form. He closed his eyes, took a step forward and fell.

"I'm sorry".

* * *

Iceland and Finland searched but could not find him. They called England who tried to look for Norway with help of the traces of magic he had left behind. That led them to a mountain where the magic traces suddenly disappeared.

"It stopped, his magic vanished or rather he turned his magic off so no one could trace him out here" England said a bit confused. "Are you sure? Why would he do that?" Finland asked worried.

"Maybe he did not want anyone to follow him, but it can also be a subconscious thing" England replied.

"Well, it looks like a trail here, let's follow it?" Iceland said and started to climb. "Good idea, and lets hurry, there's soon a storm upon us. The others followed suit. When they reached the top they had a great view but could not see Norway anywhere. It started to rain. They were about to go back when Iceland spotted something glimmering at the edge of the cliff. He picked the object up. It was Norway's hairclip. "Norge? NORGE?!" Iceland called, though he did not get any answer, just an echo. Iceland fearing the worst looked down from where he stood at the edge. There. About 600 meters down he spotted something red. "N-no" was all he could say. Finland was the first to break from the shock. "We have to get down there!" Finland looked over at England. England looked back at him. "I'll see what I can do" England said as he took hold of Ice's and Fin's hands. It went dark for a second then they reappeared close to where Iceland had spotted… the blood. Carefully they walked towards the area and soon enough they discovered a body. Iceland could not hold the tears back as he ran towards his brother.

Norway laid there, his body bloodied, bruised and broken. One leg and arm bent completely the wrong way. He was pale as snow and tears were visible in the corners of Norway's eyes. He had been crying but his face was oddly enough at peace, it looked like he slept. No sign of pain. Just a few cuts along the cheek and a bad cut in the head which where the reason for all the blood. Iceland stroked over Norway's hair as he took him in his arms and joined his forehead with Norway's, silently crying. Finland and England could not bear to look at the scene and instead turned their faces down as they felt the sorrow hit them. Fifteen minutes passed before England decided to take them home. They teleported to just outside of Norway's house. They went inside and was greeted by an unusually quiet Sealand, Mr. Puffin and Hanatamago.

"Well, there's not much I can do for him but I'm going to try to heal him after the best of my ability. Put him on the couch and stand behind me" England said as he prepared for the strongest healing spell he knew.

Bright light shoot out from England's hands and the room turned completely white. The light slowly disappeared and England examined his work as his hands hovered over Norway's body. "All fractures and most internal organs are healed. Though I'm not sure how much damage has been done to his brain, it should heal over time, but I cannot guarantee that he will have all functions back completely" England said and turned to where Iceland and Finland stood. "Keep watch over him and call me when he wakes up". He then went home for some rest as he was about to collapse from exhaustion.

* * *

*_Trolltunga_ - It's a quite fameous cliff in Norway. The name translated to English is _The Troll's tongue_.


	7. Chapter 7

_**.:~ Chapter 7 ~:.**_

* * *

They sat by Norway. Holding his hands, hoping for him, praying that he soon would open his eyes. Hours passed and Iceland had prepared some food for him, Finland and Sealand.

"Finland? Here" Iceland said as he held a toast in front of him. "You should eat something".

"I'm not hungry" Finland replied. But Iceland would not take any of that and popped a toast in Finland's mouth.

"Eat" he then replied as he dug into his own toast. Sealand sat beside Finland enjoying his time with his "mom". Finland smiled at this and picked him up in his lap and cuddled him close. He missed Sweden but at least Peter was here with him. "Mom, do you know when Dad is coming back?" Sealand asked carefully. Finland gave a little smile. "I don't know dear, but I hope soon. Su-san is strong". Sealand smiled "When he gets back I'm gonna show him the picture I made, it's us!". He then showed his masterpiece for Tino. The whole family, even his baby brother or sister was painted in it. "That's so sweet of you Sealand, I think he will like it" Finland pinched his cheek. "Ha-ha mom!" Sealand hugged him then went outside to play with Hana and Mr. Puffin.

Iceland watched the scene. Oh how he wished he could bring Sweden back, it would have put Finland at ease.

He stroked Norway's hair. Please wake up soon Nor...

When it was time to go to bed Iceland had fallen asleep by his brother. Finland did not dare to wake him. He took Sealand's hand and went upstairs to his bedroom. Around seven in the morning Iceland woke up to someone moving beside him. It was Norway, he had begun to wake up. "Nor" Iceland said. From where he sat he spotted Finland in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Finland!" Iceland yelled softly. Finland stopped what he was doing and came out to the living room. "Did you say something Ice?". "It's Norway, he's waking up" Iceland replied. "Oh" was all Finland could utter before running to the nearest phone and called England then joined Iceland by the couch.

"Norge?" Iceland said. Norway turned towards his brother he had yet to open his eyes. For now he kept them closed. "Ice?" Norway replied before coughing. He opened his eyes and went quiet.

Right then it knocked on the door and England came in.

He greeted Iceland and Finland before turning his attention to Norway. "Norge? How are you feeling?" England asked. As he began examining him. "I-I'm okay. A bit sore is all" Norway replied. "Well that is to be expected, you fell about 600 meters, I was able to heal most of you, but you might have some injuries left" England explained.

"Why is it so dark?" Norway asked. "What do you mean Norway? It's really bright in here" Iceland said worried. "Hmm" England said as he looked into Norway's eyes. They were dull as usual but something was not right, they weren't focused. "Norway, can you see this?" he held a hand right in front of Norway's eyes. "What am I supposed to see?" Norway asked confused. "All I see is a dark blurry shadow".

England sighed. "It's what I feared. Norway has lost most of his sight, I suspect brain damage to his occipital cortex" England explained. "C-can it be cured?" Finland asked. "Cortical blindness is not easily healed I'm afraid" England replied. Iceland was sad but that quickly became anger. "Norway! Why did you do that to yourself? We were all so worried for you" Iceland shook as he tried to hold his tears back. "I'm sorry brother" Norway replied and tried to put his hand on Iceland's shoulder. He finally found it then moved his hand up to his brother's hair and ruffled him. "Don't worry too much Ice. I will manage, somehow" Norway sat up. "Your magic will help you, you can still see _them_ right?" England asked as he referred to their magical friends. "Yes" Norway replied. "Good" England said. "Well my work here is done for now. If you find anything more please let me know".

"Will do, thank you for your help England" Iceland replied. "No need to thank me, I count you as part of my family" England said and smiled.

The day went on. Norway still had to rest, it was not good for him to be up and walking around. When the moment came and Finland and Norway was alone in the room, Lukas felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry Finland. About everything. I should not have acted the way I did" Norway said with regret in his voice.

"I'm sorry too Norway. We all kept it a secret from you" Finland replied.

"I understand why you did it. I acted foolishly, and for that I apologize" Norway said then hugged Finland, it felt like the right thing to do. Finland hugged him back. "Don't worry about it" Finland smiled and tried to let his smile shine through his words so Norway would understand. "Thank you" Norway whispered.

In the evening Finland and Sealand headed home knowing that everything had settled down. Estonia greeted them when they arrived. He had promised to help out since Sweden wasn't able to and his best friend needed someone to help him through the pregnancy. Iceland had his hands full with taking care of Norway who had yet to get used to living almost completely blind.


	8. Chapter 8

**.:~ Chapter 8 ~:.**

* * *

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter! Don't like? Don't read, but I think you will "enjoy" it. C;**

* * *

~ 4 Months Later ~

Iceland woke up by someone kissing his neck slightly. He hummed and turned around. He gulped. There Norway laid spread out beside him. He looked gorgeous. Iceland laid himself slightly on Norway's chest and kissed him on the lips. "Morning" he purred and kissed down Norway's neck. "Now that I can't see you as good as I did the only way I'm able to do that is by being close to you" Norway said and kissed Ice's lips. "Well I don't mind this" Iceland replied.

* * *

~ LEMON ~

"Would you like to… take it one step further?" Norway asked and caressed Iceland's face in his hands. Iceland responded by kissing him again, this time more passionately, he licked Norway's lips asking for entrance. Norway complied, and soon their tongues battled, Iceland winning of course. Iceland made his way down the neck leaving hickeys in his way. He trailed down Norway's stomach until he came to the bulge that hade began to grow in Norway's pants. They annoying fabric was in the way. Swiftly Iceland grabbed Nor's boxers leaving him naked in front of him.  
"You're so beautiful" Iceland said. Norway blushed "Shut up". Ice smiled and licked the tip of Nor's member. "An..ghhh" Norway moaned . Iceland's mouth was so hot against him. He tried to buck his hips up but Iceland held them down. Ice licked up and down the shaft before he sucked the tip again. He sucked harder and harder until Norway could not take it anymore and released in side his mouth. Norway panted quite hard as Iceland licked his lips. Delicious. Norway then started to undo Ice's belt and pants. He fumbled a little. "Here let me help you". Iceland took them off and threw them somewhere behind him. He did not care where they landed. He bit down in Norway's neck leaving a mark. He then let Norway suck his fingers. Norway knew what was coming so he coated them as much as he could. Iceland started to prepare him. He pushed one finger inside, two fingers and stretched him. When a third finger was added Norway's eyes began to water. It hurt. Norway had not done it in a while. "Shh, it's okay Nor. Relax. I will be careful" Iceland said. Norway nodded and kissed Ice tenderly. Ice placed himself at his entrance and slowly pushed in. Norway had to bit his lip not to cry out. "Ouch". Tears escaped Norway's eyes and Iceland kissed them away. He waited for Norway to adjust. After a moment Norway nodded. And Iceland pushed in all the way to the hilt. He managed to hit Norway's sweet spot. Norway gasped out as he tangled his fingers in Iceland's hair.

"Will you say it?" Norway asked. Iceland did not get it at first but then he figured it out. He leaned forward and whispered seductively into Norway's ear. "Onii-chan". This turned Norway on greatly. Iceland teased him by going to slow and by pulling Norway's curl. "God damn it Iceland! Get on with it" Norway said frustrated but happy. Iceland kissed his lips again. "Hmmn I know you like it" Iceland replied back but started to go faster. Norway screamed in pleasure as his brother hit his prostate over and over. They were both close to cumming. Iceland stroked Norway's member in time with his thrusts. Norway came first onto their stomachs and chests followed by Iceland who came inside of him. They breathed out exhausted. Iceland pushed himself out. His semen trickled down Norway's legs and onto the sheets. Not that they cared. They were so tired and quite comfortable just lying there in each other's arms. Norway tangled his fingers in Iceland's hair. "I wish I could see you" Norway the said breaking the silence. "I know" Iceland said with sadness in his voice. "But you should also know Norge, it does not matter to me if you see me or not, I love you either way and want to be with you forever". Norway smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**.:~ Chapter 9 ~:.**

* * *

Finland was 8 months along so Iceland and Norway planned to surprise him by having a small baby shower. They bought presents and a cake. Arriving at Sweden and Finland's house they were greeted by an overexcited Sealand.

He was so happy he soon where going to be a big brother. "So how are you Finland?" Norway asked as they sat around the kitchen table. "I'm doing fine, having Estonia here really helps me out. And it's really nice of you to throw a baby shower" Finland replied happily. "Can't help it, we are so excited for you. This is the least we could do" Iceland said as he took another piece of the cake. "I don't feel so well" Finland said suddenly. "The baby have been kicking my bladder non-stop for over an hour" he said as he excused himself and walked towards the bathroom.

Estonia, Iceland and Norway all had a wonderful time talking when they heard gasps and something fell over.

They rushed towards the bathroom, they met Finland halfway there. Fortunately Finland had not gotten hurt, just knocked over a vase. But he seemed to be in pain and where panting really hard. "I think I just went into labor" Finland said as another contraction hit him. They guided him to his bedroom and called the nations midwife, Miss Hungary. She loves children but could not bear any of her own but she wanted to help others since the nations did need someone to assist them. She had helped when England and France waited children so Finland was in good hands. Hungary arrived and helped Finland through it. Along with Estonia who was the one getting his hand crushed. Norway was outside with Iceland by his side, he still could not take the smell of blood very good. Sealand where there too, a bit worried about his "mother".

Soon they heard small baby screams and went inside when Hungary said they could. Finland laid on the bed with a little bundle in his arms. Such a cute baby it was. "It's a boy" Hungary said happily. They took a good look at him. He had blue eyes like his father but his hair color was strangely enough a ginger color. "So cute" was all Iceland could say. "It seems he could not wait to see everyone. A little early, but that could be because of the stress" Hungary said. Norway walked towards the bed careful not to trip over anything as he could not see well. He stood by Finland's side looking very curious. Finland could not hold back a giggle, seeing Norway so excited. "Here" Finland guided Norway's hand to his baby's hand. As soon as Nor's fingertips felt the softness he smiled as he let the baby grip around his finger. "He's a little fighter, Sweden would be proud" Norway said as a tear escaped his eye. They all agreed.

* * *

* Sweden's POW *

I had been kept in this room for gods knows how long, I don't know anymore. My sanity is tested every day.

All I want is to go back home. To Finland. To my family. Denmark does not say much. He just looks at me and gives me food by the door. I would have loved to escape but I fear for the safety of my family. I don't want him to go after them. Since this morning I have had this feeling that something is about to happen. And I was right. The door opened. "It has been 6 months, you are free to go" Denmark said from the doorway.

"Denmark, what are you playing at?" Sweden asked confused as to why Denmark would let him go just like that.

"I-I can't explain it. But keeping you here has not led to anything. Don't get me wrong I still feel the hunger for revenge, though keeping you from your family has proven difficult. I have heard rumors about a baby. Yours Sve.

Apparently Finland had him while I held you here. It was yesterday and I feel sort of guilty keeping you from your newborn son. So that's that. Go now before I change my mind" Denmark said and walked back out through the doorway.

* * *

Sweden swiftly made his way back home. It felt surreal. But he had to get to his family. He walked through the front yard and up the few steps of the porch and unlocked the door. Barking could be heard from the inside. Oh little Hana. Sweden smiled as he was greeted by the little dog and went inside. He heard mumbling from the kitchen. "Who could that be?" Finland's timid voice could be heard. "I will go and check it out". Soft footsteps came closer and closer until they rounded the corner. "Berwald?" Finland could not believe his eyes. "I'm home Tino" Sweden replied as he took the last two steps forward and hugged him close. Finland broke out in sobs. "I thought I would never see you again" Finland said as he cried. "For a moment so did I" Sweden replied and kissed his "wife's" lips. They stood there for a moment. Until the others in the kitchen started to wonder. "Let's not keep them waiting" Sweden said as the waked towards the kitchen.

From inside the kitchen Norway was the first to hear the heavier footsteps. "It sound's familiar" he said. Iceland just looked at him, still not used to Norway's more advanced audio range. Then Finland and Sweden appeared. "Sve!" Iceland gasped. Followed by Sealand, Hungary and Estonia. They all greeted him as he sat himself at the table. "Where have you been? How did you escape? Are you alright?" they all asked many questions. Sweden told them what had happened and what he had been through. "So he let you go just like that?" Iceland asked. "_Ja_" Sweden said and explained that it would probably never be over but for now they were at peace. "That's great to hear" Estonia said. Finland went out to get their baby that slept upstairs. "Welcome back Sverige" Norway said from the corner of the table staring at out into nothing. Sweden where confused by this and walked over to Norway. Norway did not follow him with his eyes. "Is everything alright Norge? Your eyes.." Sweden asked worried. Norway smiled slightly. "Yeah everything is perfect" Norway hesitated but then explained the short version of why he could not see things that clearly anymore. "I'm sorry to hear that" Sweden replied and placed his hand on Norway's shoulder.

"It's alright" Norway replied. Right then Finland appeared holding a little bundle in his arms. He passed the bundle to Sweden who watched his son with huge eyes as he held him in his arms. "He's beautiful" Sweden said. "What are we going to call him?" Finland asked. He had not really thought about it, he only knew the small Micronation's name, Ladonia. "Hmm, maybe Lars?" Sweden asked. It was the only name that came to Sweden's mind. "That's a lovely name Su-san" Finland said and kissed his husband and then his son's head.

In the evening Iceland and Norway said their goodbyes and then headed home.

* * *

*_Ja_ - "Yes" in Swedish.


	10. Chapter 10

**.:~ Chapter 10 ~:.**

* * *

Ice parked the car outside the house. Mr. Puffin greeted them from the porch and flew over to Iceland when he stepped out of the car. He landed on Ice's shoulder which earned him a good scratch in the neck by his owner. "We have to cuddle later Mr. Puffin" Iceland said as he walked to the other side of the car. He helped Norway out and into the house. They hanged their jackets and took off their shoes then headed upstairs to their room. Norway went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Iceland took out a little box with engagement rings inside it. Ice had been waiting for a special moment but never managed to find one. Tonight however he had decided, he was finally gonna do it. He stared at the box for a while until the bathroom door opened and there stood Norway. He looked like a prince. He wore a beautiful silk kimono with a Sakura tree on the back. Norway teased him by looking very seductive where he stood in the doorway. His cross hairclip was in his mouth. "Damn he's hot!" Iceland thought as Norway stepped closer and climbed onto the bed. Norway stretched out his hand and Iceland took it acting as a guide for him. Norway sat himself in Iceland's lap. "Nor-" Iceland began but before he could finish his sentence Norway had silenced him with a kiss. He tasted so sweet Iceland almost forgot what he was about to say. The kiss lasted what seemed for ages before they broke for much needed air. "Lukas there is something I would like to ask you" Iceland began. He hesitated for a moment then placed the box in Norway's hand. "Will you marry me?" Iceland asked nervously. Norway was silent for a couple of minutes. Iceland got worried that he had done something to upset him, but then Norway hugged him. "Yes" Norway said and kissed Ice lips. Norway then blushed and looked to the side. "I love you". It was the first time Iceland had heard him said those words openly to him. Iceland then tugged on Norway's curl. "Are you blushing?" Iceland teased. "S-shut up and kiss me" Norway replied as they once again shared a passionate night.

In the morning however. "Ugh" Norway groaned as he tried to sit up. "Are you okay?" Iceland asked worried. "I'm fine, it's just my lower back hurts, a LOT" Norway replied. "Sorry about that. We did it three times so I understand that you are sore" Iceland replied and walked around the bed to Norway's side. "I will help you" Iceland lifted Norway up in his arms. "Put me down! I can walk myself" Norway replied as he tried to get down. "No, this is partly my fault anyway so let me take care of you" Iceland said as he kissed Norway's temple. Iceland carried Norway into the bathroom and started to fill the bathtub. He gently placed Norway in the water then climbed in with him letting Norway rest his back on his chest. "See that's better?" Iceland smirked. "You're getting rather annoying _bror_" Norway looked back at him. Iceland gave a small smile. They stayed in there for an hour before they dried themselves and got dressed.

"I will clean up in here then we can go down and eat breakfast" Iceland said as he started to clean and putting new sheets on the bed. Norway got tired of waiting since he was not that patient in the morning and started to make his way towards the stairs. Iceland had been improving the safety of the home, doing small alterations so that Norway did not hurt himself. Yet the stairs where still kind of dangerous since Norway tended to miscalculate the last steps of the stair. Today was no exception and Norway managed to fall when there were two steps left. Iceland quickly stopped when he heard a loud thump followed by an "Ouch". Iceland sighed. Norway. He walked towards the stairs. "You could not wait for me to be finished?" Iceland asked a bit frustrated. "No" Norway replied stubbornly. "What am I going to do with you? You need to be careful" Iceland said as he helped Norway up. "Ow!" Norway shrieked. "I guess that fall did not do much good for you?" Iceland asked. "My butt hurts" Norway pouted. "Sorry" Iceland replied feeling a bit guilty. They sat themselves at the kitchen table eating breakfast in silence. Well this morning was awkward. Norway finished eating rather quickly. "Finished already?" Iceland asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm not feeling so well" Norway replied. "Maybe you are getting sick Nor?" Iceland studied him.

"No, I don't think so. I'm just nauseous that's all". "If you say so" Iceland said and yet again it went silent. Iceland was lost in thought for a moment then he stood and walked upstairs. He quickly came down again. "Where did you go?" Norway asked a bit curious. "To get this" Iceland took hold of Norway's left hand and put the engagement ring on the ring finger. Norway touched it, feeling the small stones tickle his fingertip.

It felt unreal but his brother had actually proposed to him. Norway turned to him "Do you have the other?" Norway asked. "What?" Iceland looked questioning but then he remembered. "Ah, you mean this?". He put his ring in Nor's hand. Norway took it as Iceland helped guide him to the right finger. "There" Norway looked at him or at least tried to, he could only see a shadow. "Thank you" Iceland replied and kissed his brother on the lips.

* * *

*_Bror_ - "Brother" in Norwegian.


	11. Chapter 11

**.:~ Chapter 11 ~:.**

* * *

They relaxed the rest of the day. It was good having a day off from everything, watching TV and some quality time alone. Norway nuzzled Ice's neck. He smelled so good. It was such a calming scent for Norway and he eventually fell asleep on the couch. Iceland then decided that it was time to prepare for dinner. He walked out in the kitchen making Nor's favorite dish with fish and rice. He wanted to surprise him. When the aroma from the food reached the living room however Norway woke from his short nap. He felt nauseous again, this time however he felt even sicker by the smell of food. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom as fast as he could with his weakened vision. He barely made it. He threw up again and again into the toilet. Until there was nothing left in his stomach. He collapsed on the floor drained of energy. That's where Iceland found him a couple of minutes later. "Norge, are you alright?" Ice asked worried that something bad had happened. "I'm okay" Norway replied sitting up. "Are you sure? You look a bit pale" Iceland said and as he knelt beside him and helped him up. "What happened?" Iceland asked. "Nothing, I'm okay" Norway replied stubbornly. "Well you don't look okay. Did you throw up again? You have been doing that a lot lately" Iceland said. He did not get any answer. He sighed then helped Norway to the couch and gave him a glass of water. "Feeling better?" Iceland looked at Norway. "No" Nor replied. "Then tell me! God damn it Nor. I'm worried for you" Ice said and picked up his phone. "Who are you calling?" Norway asked. "England, he said that I should keep an eye on you, especially if something new happened".

An hour later England appeared. Iceland opened the door and let him in.

"Glad you could make it England" Iceland began. "Of course, I always help my family. Now what is going on with Norway?" England replied. "Well, I found him collapsed on the floor and he won't tell me what's wrong" Iceland said worried. "Hmm, well let's find out shall we?" England replied as they walked in the direction of the living room. Norway was still on the couch but instead of sitting up he was lying on his back curled up in a fetal position.

"Norway?" Iceland asked. Norway looked up for a moment then laid his head down again. He still could not see a thing so what was the point? "Good evening Norway" England then said. Norway did not reply. England sighed. This was not going to be easy. "May I ask what happened?" England looked at Norway. Norway just shook his head. "Oh come on Nor, please?" Iceland said. Hearing his brother so worried Norway could not say no. "I don't feel so good. I woke up on the couch feeling nauseous. Next thing I knew I was in the bathroom throwing up" Norway replied quietly. "I see" England then said. "Do you think it's another symptom?" Iceland then asked. "Hard to tell, it can be". He turned to Norway. "Have you had any headaches or other pains?". Norway shook his head again. "My stomach hurts a little, other than that, nothing" Norway replied. "Okay, let's have a look?" England began examining Norway with his magic. He began by his head and went down towards the chest. However when he came to the stomach area he gasped and stopped. "It can´t be".

"What? England? Did you find something?" Iceland asked alarmed by England's behavior. England looked at him. "Let me check once more" he hovered with his hands above Norway's stomach and stopped. "I-it's what I feared. Norway is pregnant". "What?!" Iceland gasped shocked and so did Norway. "He is, well I would do a pregnancy test to be absolutely sure. May I talk with you for a moment Iceland?". They walked into another room. "I'm not sure how. I thought Norway could never have children again. He was so damaged when you brought him back from Denmark. And then we have what happened a couple of months ago. He had major injuries on his internal organs. All I can say is that this is a miracle. But this time around I'm not sure how the pregnancy will go, considering the damage done previously. It may have healed, but he might have discomforts, more than he should. It might not end well" England looked concerned. Iceland had tears in his eyes. "What s-shall we do?" Iceland asked as he shook, still in a bit of a shock. "He has two options. Keeping the child and try to endure the pregnancy, or abort it. However keeping the child may not be the easiest, there might be complications" England replied. He patted Iceland on the shoulder. "It's something you both need to discuss". They walked into the living room again and England explained the situation.

Norway was in shock, he wanted to cry but held his tears back. "I'm sorry" England said. "I will try to help you as much as I can, but I cannot guarantee anything". He looked at them. "Talk about it and let me know when you have come to a decision. I will leave you be". He walked towards the door and went home.


	12. Chapter 12

**.:~ Chapter 12 ~:.**

* * *

The first hour or so they sat in complete silence then Iceland turned to Norway. "So, how are you feeling about this Nor?" Iceland asked. "I don't know Ice. All I ever wanted was to have a child of my own. Such innocence. The curiosity. I have always been drawn to them since the beginning. Then Denmark showed up. It was such a happy time in my life. No worries. Everything was peaceful. More or less, we were still Vikings. Then I got pregnant. Halfway through the pregnancy however food became hard to find, it was in the autumn and very cold. The food we did find went bad. And I got sick. The death of my baby was a fact. She was stillborn. But you should have seen her Ice, she was so beautiful. A sleeping angel with golden hair". Norway stopped as tears fell from his eyes. Iceland held Norway in his arms hugging him close. He let Norway cry on his shoulder. After a while Norway could finally continue what he was about to say. "Not long after that we were out looking for new land. Then I found you. You reminded me so much of her. I thought I had walked into one of my dreams. But you were real. You were alone. And I could not just leave you there, so I took care of you. Since then I have thought that all life is precious. We stopped our Viking journeys. I could not kill or steal anymore. You know the rest of the story. But what I'm trying to say is.." Norway paused. "I want to keep it". Iceland was glad to hear that. He had always wondered what it would be like to be a father. And if he could choose anyone to be the mother of his child it was his Norway. The one who had raised him and taught him all he knew and the one he wanted to spend the rest of his time with. But he remembered what England had said. The consequences. "Oh Nor, I love you and I want you to be happy. But remember what England said. It might be dangerous" Iceland held Norway close to his chest. "I know, but I'm willing to take the risk" Norway replied. "I don't want you to feel that sad ever again. And I don't want you to get hurt" Iceland let tears fall down is face. An emotion he hated to show. One of the teardrops landed on Norway's hand. Norway reached up to Iceland's face and dried his tears away. "I will be fine, I promise" Norway kissed Iceland's lips in a light yet meaningful kiss.

* * *

The next day Norway called England and told him what they had decided. He was not surprised as he already was preparing a potion with healing powers to help Norway along the way. They sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. Norway had done a pregnancy test not long before that. He was indeed pregnant. Nor already had troubles keeping the food down but Iceland forced him. "The more you eat the better you will feel. You have to build up some fat for the next coming months in case you can't eat anything. Then at least you will have energy reserves" Iceland said. "How did you know that?" Norway asked. "I did some research on everything. And in this case pregnancies with difficulties" Iceland said. Norway gave a small smile. Iceland was going to be a great father.

Mr. Puffin flew in and landed on Iceland's head. "Puffin" Iceland said as he picked him off his head and held him in his hands. Mr. Puffin looked at him. "What's with all the fuss?" he asked. "Norway is going to have a baby and I'm going to be a father" Iceland said proudly. "What's a baby?" Mr. Puffin asked confused. "You will see in a couple of months" Iceland said and placed Mr. Puffin on the table. "Help yourself to some breakfast?". He did not have to tell Puffin twice as he was already digging in on some bread. Norway sighed and shook his head. "What?" Iceland asked. Norway smiled. "You spoil him too much" Norway then replied. Iceland smiled back. "He's not the only one I like to spoil" Ice said and kissed Norway on the lips. "Go and rest. I will clean up in here". "My my" Norway stood up and made his way to the living room. Iceland. He really needs to calm down about all this. Norway thought as he sat himself on the couch. His stomach was making him feel nauseous again. He breathed in deeply then tried to make himself comfortable. He found a blanket and searched with his hand for a pillow. Fuck. It was probably on the floor somewhere. He gave up, knowing that if he had continued he would have lost his breakfast to the god damned toilet, again. He laid down already tired, even though he had not done much today, and closed his eyes. Then Norway had a nightmare. He dreamt that Denmark was after them again, capturing his brother and took his family away one by one. When he was the only one left Denmark tortured him and started to strangle him. "Norway! Nor! Wake up!" a familiar voice was heard. Norway then he woke up with a start gasping for air. He felt two arms around him, embracing him. Still terrified he started to trash around trying to get free. "No listen Norway! Shhh It's okay. It was bad dream, you were sleeping" Iceland spoke softly trying to calm him down. It worked. Soon Norway was breathing normally. He let tears fall freely and buried his head in Iceland's chest. Iceland let him cry as he held him.

After a while Norway tried to speak. "I-it was Denmark . He… he took you all away one by one until I was the only one left. Then he…" Norway paused as he shook even more. Iceland held him firmly. In all honesty he had become scared when Norway screamed. He found him trashing violently on the couch. But there was something more to it. Ice could feel it. There was something in lingering the air. He called England that promised he would be over as soon as he could.


	13. Chapter 13

**.:~ Chapter 13 ~:.**

* * *

About fifteen minutes later England appeared at their doorstep. By then Norway had fallen asleep again.

England studied him and looked around in the room. "What was that? It's gone now, but there was something!" Iceland said. "Hmm. What you felt was the effect of magic. Norway's magic" England replied. "But why have I not felt anything like that before?" Iceland asked. "You are closer to him now. And with time you will start to recognize it. He was using it in defense. You could say it's a defense mechanism that only triggers when we magic users are in real danger" England replied. "But he was only dreaming?" Iceland asked confused. "Ah yes. Well my guess is that it scared Norway so much that he thought it was a real threat. However he should refrain from using magic now while he's pregnant. You remember what I told you? No stress of any kind. And magic does take energy" England said and looked into Iceland's eyes. Ice nodded. "I would like to keep an eye on Norway for a while. I have brought my stuff with me. I hope it is okay? And the potion is finished it just needs to rest for a day or two before Norway can try it" England said. "Of course. Thank you Arthur, I really mean it. I know nothing of magic. I can't really help him… so I'm glad you are here" Iceland replied feeling that he was of no use. "Oh but Ice. You do help him, more than you know. Also I'm more than willing to help my friends and family when they need me" England said and smiled. Iceland smiled back then turned his attention to Norway. "Will you check him over?" Iceland asked. "As soon as he wakes up" England replied. Iceland gave a small smile then asked England if he wanted something to drink. "A cup of tea would be wonderful" he followed Iceland into the kitchen. Meanwhile Norway woke up. He was still scared but this time he woke for a different reason. He felt sick so he took off towards the bathroom as fast as he could. With his blindness that was not an easy task, but he made it just in time before throwing up violently into the toilet bowl.

When it stopped he flushed the toilet and then drank some water to get rid of the taste. He stumbled out and collapsed on the couch. "Ugh, this morning sickness is the worst" Norway thought out loud. Right the England and Iceland came back. "Oh Norway you're awake. How are you feeling?" England asked. "It's okay now, though I just threw up my breakfast". "Ah well, at least you tried keeping it down. Is it okay if I check you over?" England asked. Norway nodded. England examined him. "I would say the baby is doing fine. A bit undernourished but that's not the biggest problem right now. Also you are about 14 weeks in so you might start showing soon" England smiled as he continued checking holding his hands above Norway's stomach. After a while he frowned. "On a more important note, Norway, you have to stop using your magic as it can harm the baby further" England said and looked from Norway to Iceland. "What do you mean by further?" Iceland asked worried. "The effects of magic are slowing the baby's heart rate and is also draining energy since they are connected. The magic is literally sucking the energy from your unborn child. It's could be quite serious if it continues" England said. Tears began to form in Norway's eyes. "I'm.. I-I'm a monster" Norway hugged himself and by doing so also dug his nails into his skin, harming himself. "No Norway!" Iceland grabbed his arms. Norway trembled as Iceland held him. "I am!" Norway cried and shook even more. "It's not your fault Norway. You can't help that you used magic in this case. It was a defense mechanism, triggered by your dream. We are here for you" England said as he took one of Norway's hands in his own holding it gently until Norway had calmed down. "As long as you need me I will not leave your side Nor" Iceland said and kissed away his brothers tears.

The rest of the day passed quite smoothly. Nothing big happened except that Norway had to run to the toilet every other hour. He was exhausted and Iceland worried for him. When night came they were all preparing for bed. "Remember, if anything happens go and get me okay?" England said looking over at Nor and Ice who nodded. He then wished them good night and closed his door across the hall. Iceland helped Norway to the bed and fetched a bucket in case Norway had to throw up again. This way he did not have to run to the toilet in the darkness. Not that it should matter since Norway was almost completely blind anyway, but Iceland did not want him to fall and risk hurting himself or the baby. "There" Iceland placed the bucket beside the bed and then climbed into the bed where Norway was. He put his arms around him and kissed Norway's neck. Norway gave a small smile, but it then turned into sadness. Iceland felt Nor shaking. "Are you cold? I could go and fetch another blanket?" Iceland asked. "N-no. But I'm scared. Almost terrified. What if I dream again and use magic?" Norway replied. "I don't wanna hurt the baby". Norway started to cry silently. "It's okay Nor. I'm here and I will do the best I can to protect you. That's a promise" Iceland held him against his chest and kissed the top of Norway's head. He then put his arms around him careful not to put pressure on Norway's stomach, which by now had a small yet noticeable baby bump. He let his fingers trail up and down Norway's stomach caressing it. Norway enjoyed the attention and let him continue. He sighed happily and closed his eyes. He quickly fell asleep and Iceland not long after that.

It was around three in the morning when Iceland woke up feeling rather cold. He opened his eyes and to his surprise found the whole room covered in ice. Snowflakes where falling out of thin air. Norway was tangled in the blankets and he looked awfully pale. Iceland wasted no time he tried to wake Norway who struggled to get out of the nightmare. Whatever he was dreaming it could not have been a nice dream. However Norway did not wake up. Iceland did not know what to do so he flung himself up and ran for England's room. "England! There's something wrong with Norway, he won't wake up and he just turned our room into ice!" Iceland yelled. England was quickly on his feet, he passed Iceland and entered their bedroom. He looked around trying to think of something that would help the situation. "Iceland, I will try to calm Norway's mind with a spell. Stay back until I'm done". Not waiting for an answer England began casting the spell. He held his hand above Norway's head and a purple light flowed through his hands. Norway calmed down almost immediately. The snow stopped falling. England turned around. "Help me with carrying Norway downstairs? We-we can't stay in this room" England said out of breath. Iceland wasted no time and picked Norway up in his arms. He was so cold. Hang in there Nor. They made their way down the stairs and stopped in the living room. "What do we do now?" Iceland asked anxiously. "Put him on the couch and make sure he's warm, then go into the bathroom and fill the bathtub up with water. When you're done.. warm him up. I will go upstairs and take care of the remaining magic". "Will do, but England why is he not awake yet? Shouldn't he be awake by now?" Iceland asked still a bit shaken by the whole situation. "He will wake up when he gets warmer. "But.." Iceland replied. "No time for questions so move it Ice. Make sure he's warm". With that England went upstairs again.


	14. Chapter 14

**.:~ Chapter 14 ~:.**

* * *

"_But.." Iceland replied. "No time for questions so move it Ice. Make sure he's warm". With that England went upstairs again. _

* * *

Iceland filled the bathtub then went out and picked up Norway. He carefully undressed Norway, leaving him only in his boxers. His lips where a blue color and his skin white, due to the coldness. Not caring about his own clothes getting wet he climbed in letting Norway rest on his chest. Iceland stroked Nor's chin tenderly before letting his head rest on the top of his head. He hugged Norway close and sighed, closing his eyes in the process. They sat there for quite some time. The water turned lukewarm so Iceland refilled it."Onii-chan, why are you always giving me so much trouble?" Iceland gave a sad smile and sat back. He snuggled his face in Norway's hair and almost fell asleep. A voice filled the silence. "Island". Surprised Iceland opened his eyes. Norway looked tired but he was awake and the color had begun returning to his face. "Nor! How are you feeling? Cold?" Iceland asked. Norway looked saddened for a moment. "I'm fine..". "Norway, the truth" Iceland replied tightening his grip a little bit. Norway started to tremble as tears escaped his eyes. "I wa-s so.. scar-ed Ice" he managed to get out before his voice turned silent by the sobs that escaped him. Iceland held him gently until he had calmed down somewhat. He then got up and started to dry Norway off with a fluffy towel. When he was done he stripped himself of his wet clothes and dried himself. He also found some clothes for them to wear in the laundry room. Iceland then carried Norway into the living room. He put Norway on the couch again, gathered the blankets he could find and covered his brother the best he could. Right then England came downstairs. "England, how did it go?" Iceland asked as he laid another blanket on top of Norway. "Fortunately I managed to fix the temperature in the room" England said and looked at Norway. "How are you feeling Norway?" England asked. "Good, and rather warm" Norway replied and sunk further into the blankets. "Well that's great. I will have to do a check up on you later. Especially how the baby is doing". "Wait. I used magic again didn't I?" Norway looked questioning. England and Iceland hesitated to tell him the truth.. "Didn't I?!" Norway screamed at them as tears escaped his eyes. "Unfortunately yes. That is the case" England sighed. He did not know what to do of the situation. They needed to come up with a plan to keep Norway from having these nightmares. But how?

* * *

England had to calculate when Norway's dreams began and how to stop them. It was not an easy task. After a month they finally had figured out the dream pattern. It turned out that Nor could only sleep for about two hours in a row. If they did not wake him up around that time he would dream nightmares again. And they could not risk him using magic anymore. The baby was already weakened. The biggest problem then was that Norway did not get many hours of deep sleep. That made him extremely vulnerable since his pregnancy was already a danger for him. Not enough sleep gives the body no time to heal and regenerate which put Norway in an even greater risk of getting sick.

This day Sweden and Finland planned to come and visit. There were some rules they had to follow in the house however. Due to Norway's condition everyone entering the house needed to be as clean as possible to not spread any germs. Sweden parked the car outside their house. He and Finland climbed out. Their kids where at home with Estonia babysitting. In all honesty they needed some time off from everything. And besides that, one of their closest family members where ill. He needed their support at a time like this. They knocked on the door and Iceland opened. "Welcome Sve, Fin" Iceland looked at them and let them enter. "I hope the journey here went well?" Ice asked.

"_Ja_, it went fine" Sweden replied. Finland smiled at Sweden then looked at Iceland again. "Where is Norway?" he asked.

"He's upstairs asleep. But I'll have to wake him soon" Iceland replied a bit lost in thought for a moment.

"Why don't you join me and England in the kitchen? We were preparing some coffee and tea" Iceland gave a small smile. "We would love too, right Sve?" Finland replied happily. "Hnn, sure" Sweden replied and they followed Iceland. In the kitchen they were greeted by England who read through several of his spell books.

"Wow, looks like you got your hands full England" Finland said as he looked through one of the books in curiosity, not that he could read them.

"Well I'm looking for a spell that I need. But I cannot find it. Also I'm studying some potions to be able to help Norway. With little success I'm afraid".

Iceland placed a sponge cake on the middle of the table and then brought some tableware and the other items. "There" Iceland said as he placed the last item beside the cake. England looked up from one of his books. "Ice-" England began. "I'm on it" Iceland replied.

He went upstairs to get Norway. A moment later he returned with Nor in his tail. "Good day Norw-.." Finland went silent. "What happened to you? Why are you all wet?" Finland frowned and looked at Iceland. "I had to throw a glass of water on him for him to wake up" Iceland said a bit apologetic as he put a towel on Norway's head and shoulders. "He's rather hard to wake up these days" England said as he took a piece of the cake. "Well if it's necessary I don't mind" Norway replied. "Though it's not fun waking up all wet and I don't wanna hit him" Norway looked down ashamed. "You hit him Norge?" Sweden asked surprised. "Yeah. I did not mean too though, sorry Ice.." Norway replied. "It's okay don't worry about it" Iceland said and kissed Nor's lips.

"Now, what would you like? Coffee or tea?" Iceland asked. "I'm not feeling that good, I would rather just have a glass of water please" Norway replied wearily. "Anything for you, love" Iceland replied, went to the sink and brought back a fresh glass of water. "Don't forget to take your meds Nor" England said and handed him three pills from the small jar on the table. Norway swallowed them all down with one huge gulp of water. "Thank you" Norway said.

"So Norway, how's everything going? With the pregnancy and… all?" Finland asked. "Well besides the insomnia I get from not being able to sleep enough, I'm doing fine and the baby too." Norway said caressing his stomach. "How far along are you?". Finland took a bite of his cake. "About 4-5 months. Though I thought I would be bigger by now" Norway frowned. "Well you did use magic Norway. The baby might grow a little slower than expected" England replied. Norway got a worried look on his face again. "But you will be fine, last time I checked you over everything seemed to be in order". "Now enough about me. How's everything at home?" Norway asked Sweden and Finland. Sweden was the first to reply. "It's going. Very hectic of course but you could not expect less" he looked at Finland who gave an awkward laugh. "Haha Su-san, it's not that bad! But we definitely needed a little break from it all, so Estonia is watching Lars and Peter for us today" Finland smiled. "Well it has been very few visitors to our house these last months, since Nor's health is on the line. But I'm glad that you could make it" Iceland said. England nodded "It's nice with some new company". Norway chuckled. "Are we really that annoying Arthur?". "Of course not. But it's still nice" England replied as he took a sip of his beloved tea.

* * *

*_Ja_ = "Yes" in Swedish.


	15. Chapter 15

**.:~ Chapter 15 ~:.**

* * *

Sweden and Finland stayed for dinner then said their goodbyes and headed home again. By then Norway was drained of all energy. England and Iceland started to do the dishes so he had nothing better to do since they did not allow him to do anything exhausting. For a moment Norway wanted to go upstairs and sleep everything off, but the sun was probably still high in the sky so he though why not take a little walk in the garden or so? It would be okay right? Besides, he had not visited his magic friends for a while… That's it! He put on his jacket and shoes and then headed out with his white cane in hand.

It was an early spring this year, at least, that was what Ice had said. Lots of new flowers where blooming beautifully in the garden. Though he could not see them he just knew by the scent and by memory. Norway could not stop himself and touched them gently. Their petals smooth against his fingertips. A warm breeze flew through his hair and he smiled. He stood up, brushed off some dirt that accidentally had gotten on his jeans and continued his little stroll until he got closer to the nearby forest. He continued on the well-known path towards the little pond where his magical friends usually hanged out. And he wasn't wrong. Today the fairies played what appeared to be a game of hide and seek in the reed that grew in the edges of the pond. They were the only creatures he could see now, any creature with magic coursing through their very bodies. Everything else was just darkened and blurry shadows. Light and darkness. Nothing more. He could only see England when he used his magic but other than that, nothing. And Iceland. Oh how he had wished he could see his face again. A tear fell down Norway's face and into the pond where he sat at the edge. Creating ripples in the water. He felt something patting him on the back. It was his friend the troll. "Troll" Norway said and smiled. "I'm sorry I have not come out here that often nowadays. Well you know what happened and the whole situation after that don't you?" Norway asked him. Troll nodded and stayed close to him. The fairies flew over and he started to talk with them, not noticing that the time flew by very fast. It was soon dark out but Norway did not notice. He was way too caught up in the conversations.

"Norway?! Nor!" he could hear England and Iceland from a distance. He sighed and waited for them to find him. "There you are" England said as he came closer. "Hey, Iceland! He's over here". He heard running and footsteps towards him. "Norway! You should be resting" Iceland said frustrated when he spotted his brother.

"I was just taking a little walk" Norway replied. "You did not tell us. We thought you went upstairs and when I went to check on you, you were not there! Do you realize how worried I was? Plus its dark out, you could catch a cold" Iceland picked up Norway in his arms and started walking towards the house. England followed suit. Norway rested his head on Iceland's chest and breathed in his scent. He smelled like licorice and fresh mint. "I'm sorry" Norway replied when they were close to the house. Iceland sighed. "I know, don't worry about it. But England will have to check you over and you are getting a bath to warm up. Then it's off to bed with you".

Iceland closed the bedroom door softly and headed downstairs. England sat in the armchair in the living room drinking some Earl Grey tea. He looked up when Ice appeared. "Is he asleep?" England asked. Iceland nodded.

"He is. But what was he thinking? He knows he's not supposed to go outside in his condition. And yet he still does it!" Iceland replied back in an upset tone.

"Calm down Iceland. I think he just wants freedom. Besides some fresh air now and then will not harm him" England said. "Yeah you're right. I just worry for him" Iceland replied. "I know you do" England said and smiled.

"How is he.. and the baby?" Iceland asked. "I could not find anything wrong with him. The baby is still smaller than expected though. And something feels a bit off. But now that we have his magic under control for the most part it should not be long before the baby start to grow more rapidly. And with some luck he might stop throwing up soon. Of course we still do not know if he will have any other complications along the way" England said and picked up a book.

Iceland sighed. "I feel so bad about putting him in this situation. It's all my fault" Iceland and sunk further down into the couch. England chuckled. "No it's not, you both could have been more careful. Plus you're the younger one. If anyone should've know better it's Norway" England and shook his head. "Besides it's something he had always wanted. And you granted his wish". "Yeah, but you said it was a miracle that he even is pregnant. You know what Denmark did. And what happened to Norway before" Iceland said and looked at his hands as tears began to form in his eyes. England paused his reading and went over to where Ice sat. He hugged him. "Yeah, I know. But you know what? This is the situation right now. And the best you can do is to be there for Nor. He's worried too" England said. Iceland nodded. "Good lad" England ruffled his hair. Iceland blushed and swatted his hand away. "Well it's getting late, I will be heading off to bed" Iceland said. "Good night" England said and smiled. Iceland gave a small smile back and went up the stairs.

He prepared himself for bed then went to wake Norway up. He had been asleep for almost two hours now. He kissed Norway's forehead and lips. Norway's eyelashes fluttered and he opened his eyes. Iceland could not help but stare into them. They were not focused as expected but they still held that depth Iceland loved. "Hello beautiful" Iceland said and kissed his lips once more. Norway joined into the kiss. When they parted for air Nor smiled. Iceland laid himself beside Norway and held him in his arms. They were about to fall asleep when Norway flinched. "Hmm?" Iceland woke up startled. "Did you feel that?" Norway asked him. "Felt what?" Iceland asked still a bit drowsy. "That" Norway said and placed Iceland's hands on his stomach. At first Iceland could not feel anything, but then he felt something nudging his hand. He gasped. "Was that?!" Iceland said and helped Norway to sit up in his lap. Norway nodded. They waited for next round of kicks. "There" Norway said and grabbed Iceland's hand in his placing it where he had felt the baby kick. When the baby stopped they kissed passionately. They were so happy. The struggle would definitely be worth it.


	16. Chapter 16

**.:~ Chapter 16 ~:.**

* * *

In the morning they told England about their experience from last night. It was wonderful news and no one could be happier the soon to be parents. Right now Norway was on the phone with Finland telling him the good news. England and Iceland ate breakfast peacefully then they heard Finland's excited shout from the other side of the line. Norway had to hold the phone a good distance from his ear. "Well, yes Fin. No no no. Don't make any sort of-.. Okay fine. Talk to you later? Bye" Norway hung up. "What did Finland say?" Iceland asked from across the table. "He was excited for us of course. And he wanted to make a baby shower for us, just like we did for them" Norway said and began eating his breakfast. "Well that's nice" Iceland smiled. They ate in silence for a few moments then England spoke. "Norway how are you feeling?" he asked. "Hmm? What do you mean England?" Norway asked a bit confused.

"You just ate breakfast. You don't feel sick?" England smiled. Norway paused for a moment. "I feel nothing?" Norway said with uncertainty. "That's good. Usually you would have felt the morning sickness kick in by now" England replied. "You're right" Norway smiled. "Maybe it's finally over Nor?" Iceland replied and took one of Norway's hands in his. "Let's hope so".

The morning sickness stopped completely a couple of days later, but now Norway was facing other problems as he gained weight over the weeks. Weird cravings, his feet and legs started to get swollen, his back started to hurt and he got dizzy just by lying on his back. He was now out 7 months pregnant and really grumpy. Iceland tried his best to please him. Fortunately Norway's mood swings did not last long at all. Today was the day for the baby shower and Sweden and Finland was coming over along with the rest of their family. "Norway please?" Iceland tried to get Norway to wake up. He had been tired a lot lately. "No. I want to sleep" Norway pulled the blankets over his face again. "You give me no choice" Iceland picked up a glass filled with water from the bedside table. "You wouldn't dare" Norway said. "Try me" Iceland replied and slowly started to tip the glass. "Okay okay, fine!" Norway sat up. "Good they will be here at two. I put some clothes out for you, they are over on the chair. Don't take too long" Iceland said and smiled at the angry look Norway gave him. He then went downstairs. Norway started to dress in the new clothes Iceland had bought for today's event. They were a lot bigger than the clothes he usually wore. But there was no helping it. He was huge! He probably looked like a whale or something even tough Iceland said he looked beautiful. Yeah right? He sighed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. He entered the kitchen and was greeted by England. "Oh, you're finally up Nor. Iceland made breakfast for you". "Hmm" Norway started to dig into his meal. "It's delicious" Norway gave a small smile. England smiled too. Norway ate with great appetite but then felt it was a bit quiet. "Umm, England? Where is my brother?" Norway asked. "He went out shopping for the baby shower" England answered. But in fact he did not tell Norway the full story, but he would find out very soon.

"Well, okay" Norway replied cautiously and continued his meal. Feeling full he stopped eating.

Right then something flew past him and landed beside him on the table. Norway hesitated but let his hand wander over the table until he felt soft feathers. "Hello Puffin" Norway said in a monotone voice and started to pet the birds head and back. Mr. Puffin let him. Beside Iceland, Norway was the only one Puffin trusted enough to pet him. "Hey! May I have that?" Puffin said and looked at the food left. Norway chuckled. "You just came here for the food? And here I thought I was special" Norway said and stopped petting him. Puffin looked confused for a second then jumped onto Norway's shoulder worried that he had upset him since he looked sad. He nudged the side of Norway's cheek with his beak. Norway shook the feeling away. "I'm sorry, here" he pushed the plate towards the side where Puffin sat. Puffin hesitated for a moment. "It's okay now. Don't worry" Norway said. Satisfied with the answer Puffin dug in to the leftovers.

"Are you alright?" England asked. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just these damn hormones is all" Norway replied then took out his hairpin. He held the cross in his hands. Memories of old days welled over him. The good old days mixed with the terror and despair they had brought with them. "I was reckless back then. I did not care for the nature and the beings that dwelled there. I'm glad that is no more. But going on the journeys, discovering and searching were plenty of fun. I remember one time when Denma-…" Norway went silent. England studied him quite worried. "I-I gotta go" Norway said and made his way towards the backdoor. "Norway?" England called from inside the house. But Norway did not care he made his way towards the pond.


	17. Chapter 17

_**.:~ Chapter 17 ~:.**_

* * *

_"Norway?" England called from inside the house. But Norway did not care he made his way towards the pond._

* * *

The fairies greeted him cheerfully. Norway just shook his head. And tossed the cross in the direction of the deepest part of the pond. He then slowly went back to the house. Halfway there he met England and Iceland. Ice was quite frustrated indeed. "Nor! England told me what happened. You know you can't take off just like that. Please don't make things any harder" Iceland said as he put his hands on Norway´s shoulders. Norway bowed his head to the side. Then Iceland noticed that his cross-hairpin was gone. "Nor?.." Ice began as he loosened his grip. Norway walked past him and into the house. England and Iceland looked at each other and decided to follow but right then they heard a car driving up the road towards the house. "It's probably Sweden and the others" England said. "It's that time already? Is it okay if you welcome them? I have to go inside and check on Norway". England nodded and with that Ice went inside.

He found Norway curled up in the armchair. Iceland sighed and walked over. "Lukas? _Bróðir_?" Iceland spoke softly. Norway opened his eyes. "I'm sorry of I did anything to upset you" he began carefully. Norway sat still for a moment then grabbed one of Iceland's arms by chance and brought him closer as tears began to form in his eyes. Iceland wanted to cry himself but resisted. Instead Iceland kissed Norway's temple then picked him up and sat himself in the chair with Norway in his lap. He hugged him close. "No" Norway whispered after a moment. "Huh?" Iceland answered. "You have not done anything wrong. I love you even when you worry" Norway kissed Ice's lips. Iceland stroked down Norway's cheek and neck then took a hold of Nor's chin. He kissed him back softly. "I love you more than anything, but please Nor, do not disappear where I can't see you. Protect you". Norway nodded and laid his head on Iceland's shoulder. "Are we interrupting anything?" Finland asked from the doorway holding little Lars in his arms. Iceland shook his head. "No. It's okay now. Right Nor?" Iceland asked but to his surprise Norway had fallen asleep. "I guess he was a bit tired. But now I'm stuck here till he wakes" Iceland said. "Oh well, let's just have the baby shower here in the living room then" Finland smiled and sat himself on the couch. England joined them soon after. "Where are Sweden and Sealand?" Ice asked. "They are outside walking Hanatamago. They will be here in a moment" England replied and went into the kitchen fetching the prepared food and other stuff and brought it into the living room. He placed the items on the table. Just a few minutes after, Sweden and Sealand appeared.

"Hello everyone!" Sealand cheered and Sweden nodded. "Remember to wash your hands before we eat" Sweden said and walked in the direction of the bathroom. Sea followed suit. Little Hana gave a small bark making sure everyone knew she was there as well, then decided that under the table was a good place to take a nap after all running she did outside. A moment later Sweden and Sealand joined them. They got started with the coffee, tea and cake. "Dad why is uncle Nor sleeping?" Sealand asked as he sat between his mom and dad on the couch. "He's a bit tired Sea" Iceland replied from the armchair as he still had Norway in his lap. Having heard his name been mentioned Norway started to wake up slightly. Well he was still very drowsy. "Good morning" Iceland said and looked amused at Norway's expression when he realized that he was sitting in Iceland's lap. They all greeted him "Hello" and then chuckled together. When Norway heard the others he blushed deeply and hid his face in Iceland's chest. Ice smiled and stood up, then placed Norway back on the armchair. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Iceland asked. "I'm fine for now, but maybe some cake later?" Norway replied and smiled a little. "Okay" Iceland sat himself beside England on the other couch. By then Sweden and Finland had noticed that Norway's hairpin was missing but they decided not to ask him about it.

"So let's open the presents shall we?" Finland said cheerfully. Sweden grunted and the others nodded. "The first one is from me" England said and handed Iceland the gift. Iceland opened it. It was a big beautiful teddy bear with a yellow bowtie. Iceland described the items colors for Norway then handed him the bear so he could touch its soft fur. Norway smiled. Next were the gifts from Sweden and Finland. Some baby clothes in neutral colors and a surprise gift from Sweden: a handmade highchair of the best quality. Last but not least where Sealand's present. A rattle toy for the baby to play with. Iceland and Norway thanked them. "Actually there's one last surprise" Iceland said and helped Norway up. "Another gift?" Norway and the others followed Iceland upstairs. Iceland lead Norway to one of the rooms and opened the door. Norway hesitantly took a step inside. He could smell fresh paint and flowers. He continued forward until his hand touched an unfamiliar furniture. He followed it with his hand. Iceland walked up behind him and took a hold of one of Norway's hands forward. Something soft touched his hand for a moment and bounced then back again. "What is this?" Norway asked. "A nursery mobile. This is the baby's room" Iceland said proudly and hugged Norway closer. "I love it. Thank you" Norway kissed Iceland's cheek. "Wow Iceland this is really pretty! You decorated it all by yourself?" Finland asked. "I did" Iceland smiled "It was the only thing missing, a room for the baby". Iceland described the room for Norway. It had a wooden crib, a changing table, a drawer and a rocking chair in one of the corners. "It bet it's beautiful" Norway gave a small smile as some tears escaped his eyes. Iceland dried the tears away from his cheeks and kissed his temple.

* * *

*_Bróðir_ – "Brother" in Icelandic.


	18. Chapter 18

_**.:~ Chapter 18 ~:.**_

* * *

They sat themselves down in the living room again, Norway with some help from Ice. Sealand was very curious about the baby and asked lots of questions. "Where do babies come from?" he asked Iceland who blushed. "Umm, I don't know. Maybe you should ask your mom and dad?" Iceland replied quickly. "Yah! Mom, dad? Where do babies come from?" Sealand asked curiously. Sweden choked on the cake he was eating. Finland rubbed his back and gave an awkward laugh. "Haha, Peter. Why do you want to know?" Finland asked as he slowly rocked little Lars in his arms. "I'm curious!" Sealand replied. "Ah, well… umm. They appear from …love. Yeah that's right, they just appear. Like magic!" Finland exclaimed. "Oh! That's so cool!" Sealand said. Finland breathed out. England and Norway chuckled. Norway then inhaled as the baby kicked rather hard. Iceland noticed this. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm okay" Norway replied. Iceland began rubbing the spot where the baby had kicked. "Be nice to mommy okay? He's been a little down and you need to make it easier for him" Ice spoke to Norway's ever growing stomach. Norway smiled then brushed some hair that had gotten in his face. He did not really like to be called a mom, but hey, that was what he soon would be. Just two more months of torture.

"Well we better be going, it's getting late, and I rather drive my family home while it's still light out" Sweden said. Finland nodded and with that they said their goodbyes and walked out to their car. Norway, Iceland and England waved them off and headed inside again. The sat themselves down in the living room just as it started raining outside. The rain was soon followed by thunder in the distance. Iceland was not very fond of lightning and sat himself closer to Norway who did not even flinch as the rumbling sound came closer.  
"Ice, are you still afraid of lightning?" Norway asked as he took one of Iceland's hands in his. Iceland blushed and became bright red in the face. "O-of course not!" he snapped back. "Hmm? No I think you still are" Norway searched for Iceland's face and brought it closer until he could feel Ice's breath on his lips. As soon as they were about to close the distance Norway stopped leaving Iceland confused. "Nor? Wha-.." Iceland began but Norway stopped him.  
"Help me up?" Norway reached a hand out. Iceland took it and helped Norway to stand. "I'll be back" and with that Norway walked out of the room.

"What just happened?" Iceland asked England. England looked up from one of the books he was reading.  
"Well, that was unexpected". "What was?" Norway asked from the doorway. "Where did you go?" Iceland asked.  
"Me? I just went to the bathroom. Our little one kept kicking my bladder" Norway said and put a hand on his stomach.

"Oh I see, I thought you were.." Iceland began and Norway yet again interrupted him.  
"You thought I was.. No. Ice" he walked closer until he could whisper into his brothers ear "I love you with all my heart". Iceland just stood there for a moment. "As do I. Just as much, if not more" Ice replied and hugged his brother close with a little difficulty, seeing as Norway's stomach was in the way. Norway kissed him passionately. A couple of minutes later they broke for air. From the corner of his eye Iceland noticed England watching them from afar. He raised an eyebrow as England stood up. "No no, don't mind me. I'm just gonna go and get some more tea" and with that Arthur left the room. They both broke out in laughter that soon died out. They sat there quiet, Iceland observed his lover who rubbed his enlarged stomach carefully. Some of Norway's hair had gotten into his eye again, so Iceland helped by brushing the few strands behind his ear. Ice sighed, "Lukas". It wasn't very often Iceland used his name, so Norway understood that it was something serious that his brother wanted to talk about.  
"_Hva_? Ice what is it?" Norway looked questioning as he continued to rub his belly.  
"Why did you throw your hairpin away? It's a part of you Norway" Iceland began.  
"It means nothing to me" Norway replied in a firm voice. But Iceland could not be fooled.  
"_Noregur_, I know you're lying" Iceland took Norway's hands in his. Norway did not want to bother his brother, but that cross was better forgotten.

"It reminds me of my past, with… Denmark. I don't want him to be part of my life anymore. Just look at what he did to us and our family" Norway trembled and gripped Iceland's hands harder as tears began to form in his eyes. "My dear, I know what he did was awful, but I also know that you still miss him. You loved him very much, and I know this is hard for you. But don't you forget all the good times you had together. You know that deep inside his not a bad person and throwing away your good memories together is not the answer" Iceland kissed Norway's forehead and walked out of the room.

"I know" Norway whispered and sat in silence.

* * *

*_Hva_? = "What?" in Norwegian.

*_Noregur_ = "Norway" in Icelandic.


	19. Chapter 19

_**.:~ Chapter 19 ~:.**_

* * *

**Warning: Some lime in this one!**

* * *

When the morning came Norway had not moved from that couch. He had been awake the whole night thinking about what Iceland had said.  
"Good morning" England stepped into the room with some breakfast on a tray. "Are you hungry?". Norway nodded hesitantly.  
"You've been up all night?" again another nod. "Hmm, you should know that Iceland has been up all night too" England said. Norway looked questioning.  
"I have some errands to run, but I believe he will be here shortly. The tray is on the table. Watch out for the hot tea" England smiled and left.

Norway began eating his very English breakfast. There where toast, eggs and bacon, tea, and also some scones but he avoided them completely. As he ate he heard a door closing and footsteps coming closer, heading for his direction. They stopped a few meters away from him.  
"Hi" Iceland broke the silence. "Hello" Norway replied.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday. I was completely messed up" Norway said turning his head in the direction of his brother.  
"Don't be" Iceland sat himself next to him on the couch and began kissing him down his neck and collarbone. Norway smiled.  
"Iceland, I love you". "I love you too, but we can't have it like this. Your hair is in the way and I can't see your beautiful eyes" Iceland fastened the hairpin in his Nor's hair.  
"The cross?" Norway looked shocked. "Yes" Iceland said. "But how did you find it? I tossed it into the pond?" Norway asked.  
"Well I found it by chance, looking for something sparkling" Iceland replied. "So that's why your hair is wet?" Norway stroked through Iceland's hair with his left hand.

Iceland laughed embarrassed. "Ehmm, I.. might have taken a little swim this morning" he rubbed the back of his head.  
"Silly" Norway kissed his lips and pushed Iceland down on the couch straddling him.  
"Norway you know we are not supposed to have any se-…".  
"Shh, I'm not going that far" Nor answered and kissed his lips once more. Iceland blushed a little and let Norway take control for once. Norway kissed down Iceland's neck, chest and stomach as he opened the buttons on his shirt by one.  
When the shirt opened up he stroked up and down Iceland's abs, "Damn you're hot". "So are you" Iceland smirked.  
"Shut up. I look like a huge whale right now". "Not to me" Iceland said and laid a hand on top of Norway's belly.  
"You are my lover, my betrothed and my brother. And soon to be the mother of my child. I would not want to be with anyone more than you" Iceland said.  
Nor blushed. "_Bror_…" he hopped off his brother and sat himself on the floor. "Nor what are you d-.." Iceland paused as Norway unbuckled his belt and had begun rubbing his steadily growing erection due to his previous administrations.  
"I can't sit up there, the baby is in the way" Norway replied and took Iceland's member in his mouth by gently licking it like a lollipop torturing his younger brother.  
"Ngh, Norway you tease" Iceland moaned and could not keep his eyes away from Norway's face, completely mesmerized by his beauty. Norway seemed to be in a trance, licking up and down his length before taking it all into his mouth. This only turned Ice on even more and he was soon at his edge screaming his brother's name as he came in pleasure. Norway resisted the urge to throw up and swallowed everything down. Not that it was anything wrong with his brothers cum, but he was very sensitive in taste and smells at the moment, being pregnant and all.

"That was wonderful" Iceland breathed hard, almost panting. Norway smirked. "See it as a thank you gift".

* * *

*_Bror_ = "Brother" in Norwegian.


	20. Chapter 20

_**.:~ Chapter 20 ~:.**_

* * *

**Warning: Graphic content! Blood and such.**

* * *

~ Two months later ~

"Are you sure you will be all right? You could go in to labor any day now" Iceland asked as he and England prepared to leave for buying groceries and other stuff before the baby was born. They were a little late in planning as Norway had been having a slight cold the week before and they had to stay home and take care of him.

"We will be alright. Besides I have my phone with me all the time. If anything happens I will call you" Norway replied.  
"Good, and when we come back we will call Hungary and see if she can come here to help us with the birth" Iceland kissed his brothers lips. "Sounds good. And I will be as ready as I can be, not like there is any return now" Norway smiled and waved them off. "So little one, what shall we do today?" Norway mumbled and waddled into the kitchen.

"I could have sworn I put my CD-player in here somewhere". Norway searched around the room until he found it. The top shelf, wonderful. "Looks like we have to wait for the others to come back". Norway sighed and waddled into the living room instead and sat himself in the armchair. He put on the TV, but nothing interesting was on for the sightless. But it felt good and less empty with some background noise. His stomach and back hurt a little, but he just figured it was Braxton Hicks contractions. They would soon be over. But the pain continued to intensify. Norway ignored it but it soon became unbearable. He felt really warm so he walked into the bathroom and cooled his face and arms with some water. Okay, now something was really going on. Another contraction hit him. Norway breathed in and out and slowly walked upstairs and into his room. But before he could make it to the bed he collapsed in pain on the floor. He quickly pulled out his phone and called Iceland.

"Norway?!" Iceland could hear Norway's heavy breathing from the other side of the line. "Th-the baby is coming. I'm.." Norway groaned "In labor" Norway cried out. "Shh, honey. Remember deep breathing? Don't worry we will be there soon, we were just about to get into the car on our way home" Iceland replied as he tried to not sound panicked. "Hurry, ughh" Norway half screamed and dropped the phone. It landed a few meters from him and slid under the bed. "Norway! Faster England".

"I'm going as fast I can, calm down! Do you want to get us killed?" England replied sternly. Norway zoomed out from their conversation as he tried to get to the bed. There where no way in hell he would be able to get onto the bed, but it would have been better if he had a blanket of some sort. He reached out his hand in search when he felt something soft against his hand. He grabbed the covers and slid them down and onto the floor, he then proceeded in crawling on top of them. Now he was glad he was in his nightgown, no pants in the way. He slid his boxers off and felt that they were wet. His water had broken, he tried not to panic and concentrated on his breathing. It hurt so much. He wasn't calm at all and something felt wrong. He soon came to a point where he knew instinctively that he had to push. He clutched the sheets as the next contraction hit and he pushed for all he was worth. Breath push. Breath push. The baby was almost out, as he could see the head. He gave one final push and his baby was out.

He breathed heavily, he wanted to rest so bad, but hearing his baby cry out made him use his last strength. He picked the baby up and made sure that its airways where free before wrapping up as best as he could. He could not do much about the cord. As soon as he had wrapped the child up the baby stopped crying.

*Norway's POW*  
I held the baby against my chest. I did not even know its gender but that did not matter right now. The most important thing was that my baby was alive and breathing. Glad that my hearing was good. But my sight. It was useless. I could not see much more than shadows and light. But I really needed to know the situation. Wait… I raised one of my hands. For the first time in months I tried to use my magic, just a harmless spell that really did not do anything. I managed and was granted a flash of how the room looked before my magic died. Iceland and England did not know I could use it in this way, but it was something I learned recently, just a week before I knew I was pregnant. And I really could not use it after that.

I tried again, another flash. Blood was everywhere. I knew it was bad.. I felt my eyelids started to drop. The ground vibrated. And I heard footsteps. From the corner of my eye I saw shadows approach me. Someone picked the baby up. Another one grabbed me and shook me gently. "Lukas!".

After that I don't know what happened.


	21. Chapter 21

_**.:~ Chapter 21 ~:.**_

* * *

*Norway's POW*

"…-rd"

"-ow is he?".

"He will be alright".

"But England, he lost so much blood".  
"I know. On the positive side the blood flow has almost stopped".

"Mm, he had to go through it all by himself. I should have been there".

I tried to use my voice but it only came out like muffled groans. "I-ice". Immediately someone was by my side.

"Lukas!" Iceland said and squeezed my hand.

"Don't blame yourself. Where is the baby?" I winced at my hoarse voice.

"He's alright. Really misses his mommy" Iceland replied and helped me sit up. So it was a boy? I then felt something soft but heavy put in my arms. Gently I let my hand guide me but was stopped by my baby who grabbed onto my finger with his little hand. With my other hand I stroked over his head. "Hi there little one" I smiled. He gave a soft giggle and kept grabbing my hand. I sighed and used that small spell. In a flash I saw the room once more, the blood was gone and everything was in order again. But what really got my focus was my son. He had white hair just like his father and my dark blue eyes. He was beautiful. A tear escaped my eye. Iceland gently stroked it away.

"Do you know his place yet?" I asked. Iceland laughed. "I'm surprised you did not notice it. Of course it was a long time ago you actually visited there". "He's in the north?" I asked. "Svalbard" Iceland said. I smiled.  
"I want you to name him" I said. "Me?" Iceland asked surprised. "An Icelandic name" I continued. "Hmm. What about Sigurður or Sigurð for short? I always liked that name" Iceland said. "I love it" I kissed his lips. I stroked my sons cheek, "Welcome Sigurð".

*End of POW*

* * *

Most things had gone back to normal after Norway had the baby. England had been able to go back home as Norway's nightmares seemed to have stopped shortly after. Norway was still weak, his healing was slow. But that was due to the side effects of him being damaged in that area before by Denmark. Sweden and Finland came to visit and helped the new parents by giving them advice. It was a big help and Norway was really interested in what Finland had to tell. They became closer friends than ever.

One day Norway and Finland was out shopping with their children, they still had time off from everything. No world meetings they had to get to and could concentrate on being parents. Sealand was with them and happily skipping a few meters ahead of them.

"So" Finland began. "So?" Norway asked. "I'm curious" Finland said. "Of what?" Norway asked. He had no idea what Finland wanted to know. "Come on Nor. You do remember what's on your ring finger?" Finland replied. "Oh" he blushed, "We have talked about it". "And?" Finland asked curious.

"We are going to marry in August. I should have lost my pregnancy-fat by then" Norway stated.

"Hahaha, oh Norway! Always worrying about your appearance. He loves you and that's all that should matter" Finland said and smiled. "I guess that's right. Hmm, I want to plan something special. I know we have talked about it, and the date is set. But I wanna make up for all time I've been grumpy these past months" Norway said.

"I understand and I think Iceland understands too. Your hormones had gone haywire. You were pregnant, had lots on your mind, plus you have the right to be a little grumpy since you can't see that well".

"Heheh, I guess so" Norway gave a small smile.

"Do you wanna hear my plan?". "I'm listening" Finland replied. They talked for a while.

"My my Norway. I'm sure he will be happy!" Finland exclaimed. "I hope so" Norway blushed at what he had planned for Iceland. Then Sigurð started to cry and Norway had to feed him. They stopped at a café and continued talking. The wedding was a huge topic and Finland had promised he would help with the planning and in any way that he could.


	22. Chapter 22

_**.:~ Chapter 22 ~:.**_

* * *

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter!**

* * *

Later that same evening Norway made Iceland help Svalbard fall asleep. He gladly did it. He was so happy to have a family with his brother and he was really proud to be a father.

Norway silently made his way into the bathroom that was close to their bedroom. He locked the door. Right. He wasted no time in decorating with the items he had hidden in the cabinet. He started to fill the bathtub with steaming water, creating a foam bath with some soap, milk and honey. He placed candles at the edges and lit them with the help of his magic, he spread red rose petals all over the floor and some in the bath. Lastly he placed two glasses and a bottle of wine on the small side table. He then undressed, unlocked the door and slid into the water carefully. He tucked the last flower behind his ear and waited. It did not take long before Iceland found him seeing as he had left the door ajar.

"What's this?" Iceland asked as he stepped into the small paradise with his Norway at its center. "Why don't you come here and find out?" Norway smirked. Iceland gulped and undressed. Soon he was in the water as well, though on the other side. A bit far away for Norway's liking. Norway scooted closer. Iceland let Norway rest on his chest. "Marry me" Norway whispered. "Huh?" Iceland asked. "Marry me" Norway kissed his lips. "Gladly" Iceland smiled and then smirked. He started to pleasure Norway by kissing up and down his body leaving small marks. He bit playfully in his neck and on his earlobe. "Gahd" Norway moaned. "You like it?" Iceland smirked.

"Very much so.." Norway trailed his fingers up and down Iceland's chest then tangled them in his hair.

"Do you wanna continue this "conversation" in the bedroom?" Norway said seductively and kissed his lips passionately. Iceland nodded eagerly and they dried themselves. When they got to the bed Norway's motherly instincts kicked in. "Is he asleep?" Norway asked. "He's asleep alright" Iceland smiled, "Besides we have the baby monitor in here". "True". They continued where they had left off both extremely hard. Iceland was on top of Norway and "accidentally" rubbed their erections together. They both moaned on pleasure. Iceland then decided to devour Norway's mouth. Scratch that: his whole body starting with the mouth. Iceland slid his tongue in and they battled for dominance for a little while. Norway gave in and Iceland moved on to his nipples that were extra sensitive. Norway moaned. Iceland took out the lube and started to prepare Norway. Norway complied by spreading his legs wider. They had no don it in a while so both of them where extremely excited. Deciding he was fully stretched Iceland positioned himself at Nor's entrance. "Umm, Ice-" Norway began. But Iceland did not hear and pushed himself inside. Norway sighed. But quickly forgot what he was about to say. Iceland started thrusting in and out and they soon reached their limit both screaming in pleasure. When they were laying it the afterglow breathing heavily, Norway remembered. He escaped Iceland's arms for a moment and reached for the bedside table drawer. "Something to think about for next time" Norway handed Iceland the small package. Iceland sat there dumbfounded. "Let's just hope you did not make me pregnant again?" Norway gave a small laugh and crushed the box the condom had been laying in. Iceland gulped.


	23. Chapter 23 - The End

_**.:~ Chapter 23 ~:.**_

* * *

~ 15th of August ~

"You nervous?" Sweden asked.

"Never been more anxious in my entire life. Except for when Sigurð was born" Iceland said.

There was a knock on the door. "You guys ready?" Miss Hungary asked. They nodded. "Good. Then you can walk ahead and stand by the priest" then she turned to Ice, "Your bride is almost ready, I hope you are?" She smiled at his panicked expression. Lots of their guests where already in their seats. Almost every country was invited, weddings amongst the nations where after all rather rare as most of them decided to be less formal and just sign some papers.

In the front row sat Estonia, Germany and Italy who had been given the responsibility to take care of the Nordics children. "Ve! Germany maybe we should get children in the future to? A little bambino" Italy cheered happily. Germany blushed scarlet, "Perhaps Feli". Their conversation ended as the music started playing.

First walked Sealand and Wy hand in hand spreading pink rose petals in their way. Finland walked Norway down the aisle. Norway wore a very traditional wedding gown with a long bridal trail. White as snow with blue flowers in his hair and in the bouquet he walked gracefully. Iceland felt his heart beat faster by every step Norway took closer.

Soon they were holding each other's hands and the ceremony began.

"Do you Emil Steilsson take Lukas Bondevik to be your loving husband till death do you part?".

"Yes" Iceland said.

"And do you Lukas Bondevik take Emil Steilsson to be your husband till death do you part?".

"Yes" Norway replied as tears began to form in his eyes.

"I now pronounce you are wedded nations, you may kiss the bride".

Iceland lifted the veil slowly and stroked away Norway's tears gently.

After that they sealed their vows with a kiss.

* * *

~ Three years later ~

"I told you you have to slow down, mommy can't see that well" Norway said as their son kept running away.

He sighed. "Emil?". "I'm on it" Iceland gave Nor a kiss and ran after their son. They were in the park enjoying a peaceful afternoon together as a family. The sun was high in the sky and the birds filled the air with their songs.

Norway continued to walk on the path hearing his son and husband playing in the distance. He smiled. He then heard footsteps behind him. Someone tapped his shoulder, "Norge". He turned around at the familiar voice. It was Denmark. He took a step back. "No! Don't be scared. I came to apologize. I'm sorry for everything I did to you and your family and how things turned out. I honestly am. I wasn't in my right mind- I" he rambled on as his voice trembled. "I know this can't cover what I did to you and what I put you through. But I hope you will forgiv-.." Norway hugged him. "W-what? How can you forgive me so easily?" Denmark asked confused. "You where forgiven long ago, my friend. But things cannot be as they once where between us. I have a family now whom I love and protect. Promise me you won't do anything like that again?" Norway replied. "I promise! I promise! I promise, it will never happen again" Denmark answered desperately. "Good. I will "see" you at the next world meeting?" Norway asked.

"Sure!" Denmark replied. Norway turned on his heels and began walking in the direction of his family again. Slowly making his way with his white cane. "Oh and umm, Norway!" Denmark shouted from where he stood in the distance. Norway turned around. "Thank you" Denmark smiled. Norway gave a small smile as well.

Iceland and Svalbard walked up to him. "Was that Denmark?" Iceland asked.

Norway nodded and picked up his son.

"Seems like everything will go back to normal".

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this sequel! Please review and favorite! ^^ **

**/**** Ju-chan**


End file.
